The Tangled Triangle
by DooWopGal
Summary: Della has a misconception about Perry that causes tension. I borrowed a favorite character of mine for visual purposes so don't take it seriously. This was written solely for entertainment...and thought.
1. Idle Time

Della reached over and switched off the alarm clock. It was five AM and she had tossed and turned all night. 'I might as well get up and do something useful' she scowled. 'I hope this isn't an indication as to what my day is going to be like--again!' Things just were not right. Perry had been asked to join a federal class-action lawsuit with Samuel Parsons, a former classmate and noted local attorney. Consequently it has taken him away from his office--and her--for months. Day after day she attempted to keep herself busy, waiting for him to phone or drop by. Della knew how important this case was to Perry, including the fact that it would bring in high six figures. 'Maybe too important' she thought. The years that she had worked for him had been full and exciting, however she didn't quite know how to handle this workload. Even having dinner at night, when he was available, seemed to be a chore for Perry. Since she knew he always gave 100% to any case he was on, she fully understood his preoccupation. Unfortunately Della's help was not needed on this one.

She rose out of bed and prepared herself for the day. Perry had phoned the night before and had promised her lunch. She put on the dress that he most favored and headed to the office, finding that Gertie had already arrived. "Hello Gertie" Della smiled. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes I sure did Miss Street. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, the same" Della tried to smile. "If Perry calls put him through."

"Yes Miss Street."

Della entered her office and prepared herself for a day of 'nothing'. She took the cover off of her typewriter, rearranged the magazines, then entered Perry's office just to make sure he had not come in the night before and disturbed things. She stepped back into her office and called the exchange to check for messages from the night before. After responding and checking the mail, she looked at the time. Only ten AM. "Now just what do I do with myself until lunch' she thought. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock at her office door. It opened slowly and Paul stuck his head in. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi Paul--come on in." Paul entered and sat at the corner of her desk. "Another busy day?" he questioned.

"Oh Paul this is driving me crazy. No work. No Perry. I've asked him repeatedly if I could be of help but he just tells me 'no' and that it's all being taken care of. Even getting to spend time with him is an ordeal. If I didn't know him so well I would be worried. He did call last night though and say that we could meet for lunch today. So until then I have two more hours to sit and do nothing."

"Della you have to look on the bright side. If he wins this case there is no telling where his career will take him. He will be nationally known."

"I know I know, but I just want the old Perry back besides....fame brings unwanted publicity. It's bad enough that we make the gossip columns just for a night out, but this? Paul am I missing something?"

"No Della you're not, but you know how Perry is when it comes to cases. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you."

"It doesn't Paul. I just miss Perry. I miss him sitting in his office. I miss going over the mail with him while we're having our morning coffee. I miss him dictating letters. When I do get to spend time with him, his head is somewhere else--lost in thought. Paul....do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Not at all Della. But I do think that your idle time is making it more difficult for you. Maybe you should take a day off--or two. Splurge at the spa. Go shopping--go to that new boutique that just opened up. Have lunch with friends. Get out of here. Sitting around waiting for Perry just makes it worse. I know Perry would want it."

"That's another thing Paul. I can hardly get him on the phone. He's never available. I sure hope he has some good news for me today, like maybe they need my services."

"I hope so Della. Let me know how it went. As for now, I have a wandering husband to track down." Paul headed towards the door.

"I'll give Perry your regards."

"You do that. Bye beautiful!" With that Paul was gone. Della looked at the clock. 10:15

'Oh this is ridiculous' she thought. She picked up the phone and called Perry. "Hello. Perry Mason please" she stated. "Oh he is? Sure. Could you tell him Della called? Della. D-e-l-l-a. Yes that's right. Thank you." She hung up the phone disgusted. 'I could do better than that. What kind of people work there?' she thought. A few minutes later Gertie came on over the intercom:

"Miss Street? Mr Mason is on line 1."

"Thank you Gertie." Della picked up the phone and smiled. "Hello Perry, how are you?"

"Fine Della. How about you?" Perry sounded exasperated.

"If you must know I'm anxiously awaiting lunch. I can't wait to see you. By the way, where shall we go?"

"Well Della that is why I called. Something has come up and I need to beg off. I hope you won't be too disappointed" he muttered.

"Disappointed? Perry I was looking forward to it."

"Della I'm sorry. I'll call you tonight. I've got to go now. Bye." Perry sounded agitated. Della heard the phone click. She sat there for a moment just looking at her handpiece. 'What the heck just happened?' she thought. 'Just like that--he'll call me tonight?' She put the phone back in the cradle. 'Well maybe Paul is right. Maybe I need to get as far away from this office as I can.' She covered the typewriter back up, went into Perry's office and turned out the lights, along with the one in her office. She gathered her purse and jacket and proceeded out into Gertie's office.

"Miss Street, where is Mr Mason taking you?"

"Hell if I know" Della scowled as she exited the office. The rage inside her was getting the best of her and she regretted taking it out on Gertie as soon as she said it. 'I'll apologize tomorrow' she told herself. She took the elevator down the to parking garage, found her car and sat in it for a moment, contemplating. 'Hey that new boutique' she thought 'down by the courthouse--the one Paul talked about.' It was all the rave. 'Maybe it'll help me get out of my funk.' With that she headed downtown. Lunch, without Perry, would consist of a quick sandwich at Schuman's Deli, a popular spot with the courtroom crowd, that was across the street from the boutique before she headed home.

She felt lucky to find a parking space right in front, thinking that that was the best thing that had happened to her all day. 'Maybe it's an omen' she laughed. She exited her car and went inside. It was a darling little shop that stocked all the beads, bobbles and accessories that women love--in a multitude of colors. Della finally decided on a scarf that accented beautifully with the dress that she was wearing. As she was paying the cashier something outside caught her eye. It was Perry--and a blonde--arm in arm entering the deli, laughing, with Perry holding the door open as they both entered. It played in her head over and over. She found it hard to breathe, like someone just punched her. 'Something came up?' she questioned, her eyes glued to the window. 'Something is sure something' she thought. She felt nauseous and found it hard to think. She wanted to just disappear--vanish--but figured that she would be seen by Perry as soon as she left the building.

"Are you alright miss?" the cashier questioned.

"Yes, I'm, I'm fine. Thank you." She was frozen where she stood. Her legs wouldn't move. She held onto the counter so that she would not wobble.

"Miss are you sure you don't need help? Do you need a chair?" again the cashier questioned.

"Oh I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. Just let me stand here for a minute and then I will be on my way."

"OK but if I can be of assistance just let me know."

"Yes thank you." Della eyes were still glued to the window. The door to the deli opened, making Della's heart pound. Two men in business suits left with take-out. 'I've got to get out of here' she told herself. 'Just go out the door and get in your car. Sounds simple.' Della still couldn't move. Again the deli door opened and this time out came Perry and his 'friend', still laughing and carrying drinks. Della watched as the blonde put her arm in Perry's and they headed back towards the courthouse. As soon as they rounded the corner and were out of sight, Della ran out of the store. She jumped in her car and away she roared. A few miles down the road she finally pulled over into a parking lot, tears streaming down her face. Her body shook. Her stomach wanted to explode. She wanted to scream. 'Something came up. Preoccupied. Workload.' All words used to describe Perry. She felt used--violated. 'How could he do this? After everything we have done....and spoken." Her gut ached. How she wished....wished....that he was in her arms. 'Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe there is a simple explanation after all. Maybe I should give Perry the benefit of the doubt. He loves me. He's proposed to me. Oh why didn't I say yes. Am I losing him? Maybe that blonde wants to be his wife. Maybe....' The tears wouldn't stop. Slowly she put the car back into gear and headed home. Her home. The home were they shared love and tenderness. Was it home anymore?


	2. The Misconception

"Perry do you have that summary yet?" Sam inquired. Sam Parsons was an acquaintance from Perry's college days. They stayed in touch sporadically, both trying privately to outdo one another in the courts. He was a jovial fellow, happily married with twin daughters. He was the one who had contacted Perry regarding this case and whose office and staff they used, as it was nearest to the courthouse.

"Just putting the finishing touches on it" Perry replied. He always thought fondly of Sam, sometimes jealous that he found time to balance family life with business. He thought about how it could be with him and Della, married and kids. 'Someday' he kept telling himself.

The office staff consisted of one receptionist, one secretary and one law clerk--similar to Perry's. This case turned into more that they had planned. Twelve hour days. Six to seven days a week. He missed Della. He missed his office. 'The outcome--the outcome' he told himself time and time again. After the verdict is announced, his plans were to take Della on a month long vacation to make up for lost time. He realized that what little time he had spent with Della recently was disappointing to her--and himself, but he was tired mentally, and could not seem to separate his mindset of the case to the attention Della needed.

Judge James Cooper, a friend of both men, was retired from the California Superior Court and had stopped by a few times for a friendly chat. At first they enjoyed listening to his stories and tales of cases he presided over, however when Judge Cooper started coming by daily, many times they felt that he had overstayed his welcome. Several times now Judge Cooper brought his niece, Linda Solomon, with him while she was in town visiting. She was a pretty girl--maybe about 25, who attended UC-San Diego studying business. Perry was unaware that Judge Cooper had decided that his niece would be a wonderful 'catch' for Perry. His niece agreed.

This day Linda came with her uncle, and as always, paid particular attention to Perry. She would come over and sit at the corner of his desk, making small talk. Perry had come in early today to get the summary finished, since he had a lunch date with Della and was looking forward to the short time he could spend with her. He glanced at his watch nervously, hoping the two would be gone by then. Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case. "Gee Mr Mason, there's so much paperwork on your desk. How do you keep it all straight?" Linda asked.

"Well you try to keep your thoughts focused and move on. Quite simple really" he said curtly, trying to brush her off.

"Gee you must be really organized. You know Perry my uncle and I passed a little deli on the way in and my throat is really kind of dry. Would you mind walking me down there to get something to drink? You could probably use a good leg stretching by now."

Perry glanced again at his watch. "Actually I've got...."

"Yes Mason. That sounds like a good idea" the Judge boomed. "Linda needs something to drink, besides it's a beautiful day out. I'll wait here for you honey. You two just take your time."

Perry sat in disbelief. Flustered he picked up the phone, dialed Della and broke their lunch. 'I hope she understands' he thought as he hung up the phone. "Sam can I see you in your office for just a minute?"

"Sure Perry." The two men entered and closed the door.

"Damn it Sam this has got to stop! We are falling behind and their visits do not help things at all. I'm supposed to have lunch with Della today. Now I won't have time AND she didn't sound too thrilled on the phone either. We have to put a stop to this" Perry raged in anger.

"I agree with you Perry. Tell you what. You take Linda down and get her a Coke and I'll have a talk with the Judge. Relax Perry. We're just about there. It's close."

"I know Sam and I'm sorry I exploded. It's just Della......I'm worried about her. I guess I haven't been my best with her lately. It's been different between us since I started this case. I know she understands, but you know women. They tend to worry."

"I hear you Perry. I've been getting static from my wife also, you know, and the kids. The day we finish this case is the day I go on vacation. Get going. Let's get rid of them so that we can get back to work." Perry turned and walked out of the office. "Judge Cooper come on in and have a seat" Sam asked the judge.

"OK Linda let's go get that drink" Perry ordered.

"Mr Mason--er Perry--do you mind if I use your arm--I mean hold your arm. Sometimes I'm just not too sturdy in these heels" she swooned.

"If you must" Perry replied, begrudgingly, as they left the office. Luckily it wasn't far and they soon found themselves inside. Perry had told Linda a funny story about one of his early cases on the way there which Linda had thoroughly enjoyed. They ordered their Coke's and quickly returned to the office, where they found Judge Cooper with a foul look on his face.

"Mason--you still seeing that Street woman?"

"Her name is Miss Street--Della Street and yes I am. What of it?" he boomed.

"Linda here is a better choice for your needs--her breeding and all. Why don't you take her out and get to know her a little."

Perry's face grew red with rage. "I didn't know that you were an expert on my needs Judge Cooper. Frankly I am quite capable of handling my own affairs without your assistance. Good day sir! Miss Solomon." Perry stormed back to his desk and proceeded to dial the phone. He called Della, wanting to ask her if she could still meet him for lunch. Judge Cooper grabbed Linda by her arm and the two left the office.

"Gertie put me through to Della. Oh? When did she leave? Did she say where she was going? Irritated? Thanks Gertie. Please tell her I called." He hung up the phone, really frustrated at this point. 'The nerve of Cooper--trying to pawn his niece off on me like that. Breeding? What did he think I was--a horse?' He thought about Linda and wondered how long it took the two of them to think up this little charade. His thoughts went back to Della. He called her home--no answer. 'I'll try again later. Maybe we can do dinner instead.' Still Gertie had told him that she sounded irritated or upset. He picked up the phone and called Paul.

"What's up Perry?"

"I'm trying to get in touch with Della and Gertie says she left a while ago. Did you speak with her today?" he quizzed.

"Yeah Perry I did. Listen pal, I don't want to get involved, but I will tell you that she is one unhappy woman right now. I had a little chat with her and she is FED UP with your case. You know Perry, I am the last person to give advice but you need to slow down and give her some attention. She was going to speak to you at lunch--how was it?"

"That's just it Paul, it wasn't. I had to call and cancel lunch and now I regret it. That's why I'm looking for her. I figure it's probably too late now but I'm hoping to at least salvage plans for dinner. If you see her, tell her to get in touch with me. I'll keep trying the office."

"Have you tried calling her place?"

"Yes but there was no answer. How about...."

"Perry I just remembered. I suggested to her that she go out with friends or shopping--maybe that new boutique that opened down by the courthouse. That's not far from where you are."

"Are you talking about the one across the street from Schuman's Deli?"

"Yea that's the one. It's been the talk of the town."

"Paul what time was it when you spoke with her?"

"Gee Perry I didn't look at my watch but I think is was about 10."

"Gertie told me she was out of the office by about 10:20--right after I spoke to her, and she hasn't been heard from since. Paul this is not like her."

"Like what Perry?"

"I'll get back to you later Paul. Again if you see Della tell her to call me."

"Sure thing. Bye Perry." Paul hung up the phone puzzled about what Perry just said. 'I'm sure he'll figure it out.' He looked at his watch and decided now would be a good time to try and find his new operative George to see how his stakeout was coming along.

Perry sat at his desk, uncomfortable about the whole situation. He decided that he would stay at Sam's office and work on the case until he made contact with Della either at her home or his office. If there was one person he needed to talk to right now, it was her.

"Boy Perry, it's a good thing Judge Cooper is retired. Any case of yours in front of him would be dead meat. You sure put him in his shoes" Sam smiled.

"He had some nerve speaking about Della like that. I kind of felt sorry for his niece at first, but then I didn't. 'Pairing' the two of us up was something they had obviously both cooked up so she must have been a willing accomplice. They both deserved what I said and if Linda wasn't standing there, he would have heard alot more. Anyway they are gone. Lucky for us if they never come back." Perry sat for a moment deep in thought. The only thing that was on his mind right now was Della. He missed her touch, her smell, just being around her. He decided definitely for sure a month long vacation--just the two of them--would soothe things over. Maybe, if he was lucky this time, she would agree to marry him.

Perry poured himself back into his work but quickly lost track of time. He looked at his watch. 4:30. Damn it. He picked up the phone and called his office again. "Gertie is Della back yet? Not at all? Are you sure she didn't say where she was going? Well thanks anyway Gertie. I'll try her at home again." Perry hung up the phone and dialed her home number. Still no answer. 'She didn't come back at all when she left the office this morning. Where in the devil...'

"Perry where is that draft that we worked on yesterday?" Sam interrupted.

"It's right here....somewhere." Perry shuffled through the papers that were spread on his desk. "Sam I bet I left it at home. I remember taking it last night to do a few changes....I think it's on my coffee table. I'll run home and retrieve it."

"No Perry we don't have time. Remember we have a meeting in Judge Clark's chambers at five. If you don't mind we can send Carole to your apartment to pick it up. She could be back by the time we're finished."

"Sure Sam. Tell her it's in the living room by the phone."

"You got it" Sam replied as he went to Carole's desk and gave her Perry's key's and address, along with some cash, then returned to Perry's desk. "I asked her to pick up a few sandwiches on her way back. Tonight shouldn't run too late."

Perry scowled. "I know. I was hoping to have dinner with Della tonight Sam. I'm really worried about her. She's been gone all day, every since I cancelled lunch. I think I've really done it this time."

"I hear you Perry. My girls treat me like I'm a stranger. I'm gone before they wake up and and they're in bed when I get home. We'll just have to make up for lost time when this case is over. Besides should the judgement go our way we won't have to worry about the day to day complexities of our offices. Imagine Perry not having to depend on clients for our income. We have to stay focused--keep our heads in this. Then we can reap the rewards."

"No better said" Perry agreed. "We better get over to Judge Clark's. You know what a tight ship he runs." Perry gathered a few papers from his desk and put them in his briefcase. He couldn't help but wonder what Della was doing right now. 'I'll call her again after our meeting' he reminded himself.

Carole had found Perry's apartment with ease. She entered and retrieved the paperwork, noticing the surroundings. 'Nice place' she thought, 'but it could use a woman's touch. ' The silence was shattered by the ringing of his phone. She answered the phone out of habit--regretting that she did. "Hello? Heeellllooo? Hello?". She hung up the phone. 'Curious' she thought. As she headed for the door and the phone rang again. Curiosity got the best of her this time and again she picked up the phone. "Hello, can I help you? Yes it is. Hello?" She clicked the receiver a few times. "Hello?" 'Somebody obviously does not want to talk.' She placed the handset back into the receiver and proceeded out the door, careful to lock the door as she left. Carole looked at her watch and knew that she had just about the right amount of time left to stop and get the sandwiches and be back in the office before the two men arrived back from the meeting.

"I'm glad we consulted Judge Clark" Perry said as the two men entered the office, "he gave us some good insight. Did you find the paperwork OK Carole?" Perry asked.

"Yes and I laid it on your desk, along with your keys. Well gentlemen if you will excuse me I'm going to call it a day. My daughter's school has a PTA meeting tonight that I just cannot miss. I'll see you in the morning." With that said, she locked up her desk, transferred the phones to the night service and was on her way, totally forgetting to tell Perry about the strange phone calls in his apartment.

Perry returned to his desk and called Della at her place. No answer. 'Where the devil could she be?' he wondered.


	3. The Getaway

Della drove around aimlessly, in a fog, her emotions overwhelming her. 'Maybe it was innocent' she kept thinking 'besides Perry wouldn't do that to me. We had a lunch date--he broke it. Something came up he says. Was she the something? Should I have followed him to see where they went? Maybe I should have went across the street and interrupted them? What would he have said?' Too many of these questions just swam in her head She felt numb. 'Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.' Della decided the only way to quell her fears was to come out and just ask Perry, so she turned the car around and headed home. She entered her apartment wanting nothing more but a good hot bath to try and clear her head. After her bathwater turned cold, she dried herself off and put on her robe. Conversations kept running through her mind on just what to say to Perry. She first dialed Sam's office. No answer. She then tried calling Perry's apartment. A female answered the phone. Della hung up. 'I've dialed that number a hundred times' she thought to herself. She dialed it again and again a female answered. "Is this the Perry Mason residence" she asked. When the female acknowledged it was, Della hung up the phone, unable to speak. She felt paralyzed as she collected her thoughts. Now she was mad. She went to her closet, pulled out her suitcases and crammed them as full as she could. Tears no longer fell. Anger raged inside her like never before. She called the cab company to come pick her up. She took a piece of paper and envelope from her credenza and wrote out her resignation--nothing else--and left it on her kitchen table, addressed to Perry only. 'No sense in mailing it' she thought, for sooner or later she knew Perry or Paul would find a way to get in. When she heard the cab honk outside her window, she grabbed her purse, turned out the lights, locked her door and was gone.

"Where to lady?" asked the cabbie as he loaded her suitcase into the trunk.

"The bus station please" Della responded coldly. She felt dirty. She didn't know what hurt worse--falling for his lies and believing him or the fact that she was actually leaving him. She had no idea which direction she would head once she got to the station, but she knew she needed to get as far away from Perry as possible. She stared out the window of the cab, watching the passerby's, totally numb in her thoughts. In no time they arrived at the bus terminal. The cab driver pulled up next to the curb and came to an abrupt stop, almost throwing Della out of her seat. He grabbed her suitcases and flung them on the sidewalk.

"That'll be three bucks miss." Della paid the man and entered the terminal. She paused for a moment to look at the schedule. San Diego was the next bus leaving. She approached the counter and purchased a one-way ticket. Since the bus wasn't scheduled to leave for another hour she bought a tepid cup of coffee from the vending machine, then took a seat and watched as people drifted aimlessly in and out. Everybody was on their way to somewhere, for some reason, except her. She contemplated her future, unsure of what to do. She knew of a nice motel in San Diego, close to the shore, where she could stay the night. She thought of taking a flight back home but that would be too easy for Perry to track down. Besides they all loved him and would help him in any way out of concern for Della. First she needed to go to the bank in the morning and withdraw some cash. 'What then?' she thought. The loud speaker startled Della when it called for the boarding of her bus. She threw away what was left of her coffee and grabbed her suitcases. She sat near the front, a window seat, hoping that no one would occupy the seat next to her. She had a lot of planning to do and was not up to small talk. The bus pulled away from the station and headed south. Della watched out the window as they left the Los Angeles area, knowing that Perry was out there. Her heart pulled at her. She was leaving everything she loved. Oddly enough, because their lives were so entertwined, she still loved Perry. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, however the day's events had been seared in her memory. She thought back to the first time she had met Perry......

"Della I'm telling you girl, it would be perfect for you" Sue chided. Sue Wilson was the secretary for the law offices of Rogers & Glenn located in the Brent Building. Della was working for the Atlas temporary agency and Sue often requested her when their case load increased, as she was very impressed with her work. "It's only one floor down. The guy's name is 'Perry something' and word is that he broke away from corporate law to become a criminal lawyer. I don't know if that field interests you but at least it would be a permanent job honey and get you out of the agency. With your qualifications, he'd be a fool not to hire you. And think--you'd be close by so we could still visit and have lunch."

All afternoon Della had thought about what Sue had suggested to her, weighing the pros and cons of taking a permanent job. After all, with her temporary job, if she didn't want to work a certain time period it was OK, which made it easy to go home and visit her family. But still, a permanent one would be more satisfying, not having to wonder where you will work next week, and most of all her own desk. She decided to take Sue's advice and stop by after work to see if he was there, however Sue beat her to the punch and brought Perry up to meet her. "Miss Street I'd like you to meet the buildings newest tenant, Perry Mason."

Della stepped back to catch her breath. Not only did Sue's brashness catch her off guard but she had just met the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on and was quite taken by his physique. His dark hair was thick and wavy and his eyes--oh his eyes--so blue. Perry extended his hand and introduced himself. "Miss Street was it?"

"Yes...Della Street. It's nice to meet you. Sue told me you are opening a new office one floor down. Congratulations."

"Why thank you. Tell me Miss Street, Miss Wilson tells me you work for a temp agency."

"Yes--the Atlas agency. Have you heard of them?" Della tried not to swoon.

"I have...in fact I was thinking of calling them tomorrow. You see I'm in need of a secretary--a confidential secretary--who would also work as a personal assistant. Tell me....do you know of anyone at your agency that would be interested in filling the position?" Perry hoped she would say what he wanted to hear. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. She wore a dark green dress suit, with a cream colored blouse, her hair cut short and curled in at the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel that melted right through him. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Well..." Della forced herself to get the words out "I would be interested. I mean I'm sure the agency could send over several qualified candidates. Let me give you their phone number." Della turned to walk to her desk.

"Actually, Miss Street, I'd like you to come look at the office. I could use some suggestions....."

"I'd love to" Della jumped in, "but I'm sorry my shift doesn't end for another hour. Perhaps..."

"Oh Della go on. Your done here" Sue chided in, smiling at Della.

"Thank's Sue. I'll talk to you in the morning." Della gathered up her personal items and left with her prospective boss. Perry led her down to his office, apologizing along the way at the appearance of his unpacked office. As they entered the spacious office, Perry relayed his ideas to Della on furniture selections and decorations, hoping she would offer her opinion.

"Tell me Miss Street..."

"Della, please call me Della."

"OK, Della, as long as you call me Perry. So tell me--Della--do you have any background in criminal law?"

Della looked down at the floor. "Actually no I don't. I'm sorry--I shouldn't have wasted your time." She turned up to leave.

"Well that makes two of us" Perry laughed. "So when can you start?"

Della's jaw dropped. "But I just told you......"

"Trust me--it will be a learning experience for both of us. Corporate was not my style. I'm want to be in court, arguing cases, not sitting behind a desk day after day. You know it takes determination to walk away from a steady job for the unknown. That's what I'm looking for. So tell me again Della--when can you start?"

"Well I'll call the agency tomorrow..."

"How about we call the agency tonight. I wish to hire you starting right now....if that's OK with you?" he asked coyly. Della was dumbfounded. "Your pay is negotiable--maybe we can discuss it over dinner--if you have no plans." Perry watched for her reaction. Della opened her mouth to speak--then closed it. She had never met a man like him before. He obviously knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. She studied his face. He had such solid features. His eyes looked like they were pleading with her. 'What the hell' she told herself. 'I could always to back to the agency--but there's just something about him...'

Della reached her hand out towards Perry. "You've got yourself a secretary Mr. Mason." They shook hands, Perry putting his free hand on top of hers.

"Thank you Della. You just lifted a big load off of my shoulders."

"Well it looks like we got our work cut out for us. Let's dig in" Della said as she started unbuttoning her suit jacket.

"Not so fast Della. How about some dinner first. Frankly I'm starved. Clay's Grille is downstairs, if I could have the pleasure of your company."

"Don't we have a phone call to make first?" Della questioned.

"Oh yes, the agency. What's their number?" Della walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Perry waited for someone to answer.

"Maybe I should speak to them" Della wondered. Perry shook his head.

"Hello Atlas. I'm calling on behalf of your employee Della Street. Consider her no longer available for the services you employed her for. She's found a home. Have a good evening." Perry hung up the phone and smiled at Della. "That should take care of that. Now shall we?" Perry offered Della his arm and she readily took it.........

.

Della smiled at the thought of their first meeting. He was so brash and headstrong. That dinner had taken three hours, both intrigued with the other--wanting to find out as much as they could. But for right now she was tired. She didn't want to think anymore. 'I'll do that tomorrow.' She closed her eyes 'just for a moment' she thought. She didn't wake up until the bus reached San Diego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's close up shop for tonight" Sam called out to Perry.

"Sam I need about 15 more minutes. Go ahead and lock the door. I'll be right behind you." Perry had tried to call Della at her place--again with no luck. He decided he would stop by on his way home, bringing a bottle of wine so that the two of them could unwind and catch up. 'Some Chinese take-out too' he thought, just in case Della had not eaten. He ruffled through his paperwork, trying to put everything in order. His eyesight was growing blurry. He tried focusing on what was in front of him but his brain was shutting down. He felt tranquilized--almost in a trance. 'Maybe 15 minutes on the couch will help. Sam had kept a sofa in his office--like Perry--for those nights of drawn out cases. Perry dragged himself over, laid down, and closed his eyes. He awoke to the sound of the office door being opened by the morning cleaning crew. He jumped from the sofa, startling the crew. He glanced at his watch. 5:15 AM. 'No not all night!' he scolded himself. 'I've been here all night?' Della. The wine and the take-out. Phoning her. Stopping by. 'How could I have done this--you idiot!' he said to himself. He grabbed his coat and his keys. 'I can't call her this early' he thought. He flew out of the building and into his car. 'I'll go home and shower and shave--then head to Della's. She should be up by then. Maybe breakfast together' he thought. He arrived home in no time and proceeded to prepare himself the day's events. Today was the last day of research and summaries. Today the men were going to present a mock trial to their respected peers. Henry had agreed to critique the two men as they argued their case. Perry was in and out of his apartment in thirty minutes. He was excited to tell Della how close they were to finishing and wanted her to join him for the day.

He pulled into the parking space next to Della's car and proceeded to her front door, ringing the buzzer playfully like he always does. When there was no response, he tried again, putting his ear to the door, listening to make sure it was buzzing. Still no answer. He tried knocking to no avail, then pounding. He stepped in the shrubbery in front of her windows and peeked inside. No lights. No movement. He could see that the doorway into Della's bedroom was open. Still no movement. He knocked on the glass with his pinkie ring. Nothing. She often teased him that she would give him a key to her apartment. Now he wished she had. He went back to the front door and tried to open the door. Locked. He went around the apartment, making sure there was no broken windows or false entries. He peered inside every window. Nothing. He went over to her car. That he did have a key for. He opened the door and looked for anything that was amiss. Everything was in it's place. No papers, notes or trash. He looked at his watch. 'Maybe she took a cab to the office, or Paul picked her up. Yea that is probably what happened. Paul drove her.' He got in his car and headed for the office, still uncomfortable about the situation. It was early and Gertie wouldn't be there yet. He unlocked the door and entered, expecting Della to greet him. Her office looked cold. Everything was covered up. He went into his office. The same. 'What the hell?' he thought. He picked up the phone and called Paul's office. His service answered so Perry hung up. He glanced at his watch and knew that he had to be on his way. He would try again once Gertie gets in. He locked the office and headed to Clay's Grille, hoping that maybe her or Paul were there. 'Not this morning' Amy told him. She was their regular waitress who knew that they always ate on the run. He headed to the garage still keeping an eye out for the two. No such luck. He drove to Sam's office excited that the end of the case was near, however disappointed that Della wasn't with him. 'She'll join me later' he kept reminding himself. Sam had already arrived at the office when Perry showed up.

"This is it Perry--everything we worked for. Hey I thought you were bringing Della with you?"

"I thought so too but I can't seem to find her this morning. I went to her place and she wasn't home, or at the office either. She is probably out having breakfast somewhere. I'll keep trying to reach her. It shouldn't be long" Perry told Sam confidently. After reviewing their schedule for the day, Perry phoned his office and Gertie answered. "Gertie put me through to Della. What? It's after nine. Did she call? No? Has Paul been by? Well if Paul comes by tell him to come over to Sam's office. Also have Della call when she gets in. Gertie, was she feeling OK when she left yesterday? Just irritated huh? OK Gertie, just relay those messages for me. I'll call back in a little while." Perry hung up the phone and stared at the wall. 'Something's not right. This is so unlike Della. No messages--not home. What the hell is going on?' he asked himself. Maybe Paul can help clear things up when he gets here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Della took a cab to the Seashore Motel, a quiet little place that caught her eye on their trips back and forth from LA and San Diego. She awoke in the morning, opened her veranda door and took in the morning's sounds and smells of the ocean and contemplated her day. First breakfast then the bank. She needed to have traveling cash. Della's bank account had grown since working for Perry. He had managed to have all her bill's sent to his private account. Her rent, utilities, groceries, clothing, beauty parlors, everything was paid by him, and she still drew a salary. She quickly showered and dressed, then grabbed her purse and headed out the door. There were restaurants and businesses all within walking distance of the motel. She entered a restaurant, picked up a copy of the local paper and ordered breakfast. 'Quaint' she thought as she read the local news--nothing like crimes that go on in LA. She continued scanning the paper as she ate her breakfast. An ad caught her eye. A travel agency--just two doors down--advertising cruise specials. 'That's it' she thought. 'A cruise. What better way to stay incommunicado.' She and Perry had done just that on their previous cruises. After she finished her breakfast and paid her bill, she headed down the street to pay the bank a visit. After acquiring enough cash to hold her over she walked to the travel agency. The receptionist greeted her and asked Della how she could help. "I'm interested in a cruise" Della told the young lady. She arose from her desk and escorted Della into a agents office.

"Ms Beck, we have a guest who wishes to book a cruise" the receptionist stated. She offered Della a chair.

"So you want to go on a cruise. Tell me what ports are you interested in?" the agent asked.

"Well what would be the next one to leave Ms Beck?" Della asked, trying not to sound so anxious.

"Please call me Ginger--and you are...?"

"Della, Della Lane. Nice to meet you."

"So Della, how many are in your traveling party?"

"Just me."

"Just you? You are traveling alone? Honey that's not safe. In fact I heard just yester..."

"Just me. Thank you. If you can't make arrangements for me, I would be happy to go elsewhere." Della smiled but her irritation was beginning to show and she stood up.

"Oh honey have a seat. I guess things are a changing. Used to be.....honey are you running from someone?" the agent asked. She was still getting just a little too personal for Della. Della stood up again and started to walk out.

"I'll be on my way. Thank you for your time." Della started to exit the office.

"Miss Lane.... oh Miss Lane. Please don't be offended" the agent called after Della. "Please come sit down. I promise there will be no more questions. Please." Ginger smiled at Della and Della retook her seat. "Now where would you like to go Miss Lane" the agent queried.

"What's the next available?" Della asked.

Ginger thumbed through the charts and brochures. "Here we are. Hawaii. It sails tomorrow. No wait tonight. I forgot what day it was. Let's see....seven nights, six days. Right here.....6:00 PM tonight."

"I'll take it. A want a single room preferably with a balcony if it is available--and one way."

"Do you have a place to stay once you get there Miss Lane."

"Do you have any recommendations? It's my first time there" Della stated.

"You know there is this quiet setting--about eight miles from the action. It has separate cottages and right on the shore. I've had many of my clients rave about the place. If your looking for seclusion--you know don't want to be found--it's the perfect place."

"It sounds wonderful Ginger. Please book me for a month."

"If that's what you want Miss Lane. Let me make a few phone calls for your reservations. And how would you be paying Miss Lane?"

"Cash. I'll tell you what. I need to make a phone call. Will 30 minutes be enough time to make the reservations?

"Plenty of time Miss Lane. So we have a deal?" Ginger reached out her hand.

"We have a deal Ginger." With that Della exited the office and found her way back to her room. She sat on her bed and considered calling Perry. Her rage had yet to subside, but she still couldn't keep him off of her mind. 'He's probably looking for me right now' she thought. 'But then again maybe not' she sighed. Being preoccupied was something that Perry was obviously good at lately.' Still she kept looking at the phone half wanting it to ring and be Perry. 'No I'm not going to call' she told herself. In fact the more she thought about it the more irritated she made herself. She gathered her purse and went back to the travel agency. "Miss Lane come in. I have everything complete. Here is your itinerary and your tickets and here is the total. Della opened her purse, pulled out her wallet and paid the amount in full.

"Thank you Ginger. It's been a pleasure." Della folded her receipt and put it in her purse, then smiled at the receptionist as she left and headed back down the street to her room. She again opened her veranda doors and sat down on one of the chairs. She watched the ships sail by and naval vessels being escorted out to sea. The ocean had always comforted and soothed Della. She could watch it for hours at a time. She wished Perry was sitting beside her to share the experience. 'Oh Perry....' Della whispered as she started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Drake entered Sam's office and approached Carole. He asked for Perry and was told that they were scheduled to return in about an hour. He went outside to the hall and paced back and forth. 'Gertie said Perry sounded mad' he retold himself. 'I wonder if he and Della had a fight.' He went outside and smoked a cigarette. When he re-entered the building he found Perry just coming in from the garage. "Perry what's up. Gertie said it sounded important."

"Paul was Della at the office this morning?"

"I don't know Perry. I stopped in to say hi and Gertie tells me you want me over here. I never went in to see her."

"Well last I checked about 1/2 hour ago she is a no show. I ran by her place this morning. Her car was there, but no Della. I rang the buzzer, knocked, tapped on the window, peeked inside--no Della. Like she disappeared. I thought maybe she was having breakfast with you this morning, but obviously not. Paul I'm getting worried. This is so unlike her."

"Well how was she last night when you saw her?"

"That's just it Paul. I didn't see her or talk with her. I fell asleep here at the office."

"You fell asleep? Perry you're your own worst enemy when it come's to Della. Have you considered that maybe she wants to get away. And quite frankly, I don't blame her."

"And I don't need your lectures" Perry glared at Paul. "I know I haven't had time for her lately Paul, but it's not like her to just go away. She could be mad at me sure, but I think she would tell me if she left. Anyway, see what you can find out. I'll be here until about seven tonight. Then I'll be at home. And Paul--thank you."

"Your welcome Perry. And Perry--if she has left town what then?"

"I'll deal with it then. Get going." With that Paul headed to his car. His first stop would be Della's. Then.....he didn't know. He arrived at Della's and immediately did the same thing Perry attempted that morning. It was still daylight yet so he didn't want to try and enter. He went to the apartment office and inquired if anyone had seen her that day. The superintendent told Paul that he had passed by her apartment several times and that he had not seen her enter or leave. Paul thanked them and headed back to his car. Tonight when it gets dark, if she has not returned, he would make his way in. Until then he sat in his car, watching for any sign of her until sunset.

When it finally got dark, he went to the kitchen window and jimmied it open. He slipped in quickly and closed the window behind him. Not wanting to turn on the lights, he fumbled around in the dark until his eyes adjusted. He entered each room, looking for anything that was amiss. As he approached the living room, he noticed a shadow lurking at the window. He drew the curtain back for a peek--Perry. He went to the front door, opened it and pulled him inside.

"I saw your car. I figured you'd be in here. Did you find anything?"

"Not yet. I started in the bedroom, then came in here. Ya know Perry, I'm not an expert on what Della's apartment looks like. Maybe you can see something out of place. I sure don't."

Perry looked around, then headed to the kitchen. Propped up on the kitchen table was an envelope with his name on the outside. Perry looked at the envelope and could barely read his name on it. It was too dark. "Paul I need to turn on the light."

"Perry don't. The super knows we are looking for her. If he sees the light on he will surely come over."

"OK Paul then let's go." Paul locked the kitchen window back up and the two men proceeded out the front door, locking it from the inside as they left. They headed to Perry's car and turned on the interior light. 'To be opened by Perry Mason only' was printed on the outside. Perry's fingers fumbled as he opened the envelope. 'I hereby give notice of my resignation effective immediately. Della Street.' The two men sat in silence with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Perry...."

"Paul don't say it." Perry stated with sadness in his voice.

"Perry you know this is temporary. Sure she might have gone, but she'll be back. A little sore--but she'll be back. C'mon her stuff is here." He tried to put up a good front.

"No Paul. She may come back but not to me. I need to talk to her, find out what's going on and maybe try and change her mind." Perry stared out the window. "She's out there somewhere Paul. The question is where. I need to find her."

"Perry why don't you wait a few days--see if she turns up. You know she's not going to go do something crazy. She probably just needs to blow off steam" Paul pleaded.

"Perhaps you're right Paul. She's tough, that's for sure. OK I'll give her a couple days" Perry sighed, disappointed. "She must really be mad at me--resigning and going away and all. Paul why does it have to be so difficult?"

"Perry I'm the last one you should ask that question to. Take this opportunity to finish up your case so that when she gets back you can devote your full attention to her--you know make it up to her."

"I was planning on taking her on an extended vacation when this was over."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No...not exactly."

"Perry she can't read your mind. Serves you right. Listen....give her time to cool off first. Then you can talk to her rationally. Try and talk to her right now--not good."

"Yea your right, but that doesn't mean I like it. I'll call Gertie tomorrow and tell her Della won't be in until further notice--if at all."

"Come on Perry let's leave. No use staying around here." Paul exited Perry's car, got in his car and drove away. Perry sat there for a few minutes, going over the last conversations he had with Della, trying to find a clue in anything she said that would lead him to her. Schuman's deli kept entering his mind, giving him a very bad feeling. He started his car and drove home. Arriving at his apartment, he took off his coat and tie and threw them on the couch. He went to his patio and slid open the door. He stood on his balcony and looked over the view of the city clear out to the ocean. She was out there, somewhere. 'I really did it this time' he scolded himself.


	4. A New Friend

Della boarded the ship and quickly located her cabin. As she unpacked her belongings, she came to the realization that a person should never pack mad. After she made inventory of what she brought, she opened her balcony door to take in the festivities below as they departed. Being around a group of happy, joyful people was not exactly where she wanted to be, so she took a seat and watched the coastline grow smaller and smaller. Her thoughts, however, only concerned Perry. She was confident that Gertie would have informed him, out of worry, that she had not come in or called that morning. She thought about the previous cruises that they had taken together, how Perry doted on her and filled her days with fun and her nights with dancing and romance. She wondered what had happened in their relationship that had caused him to wander........

"I've had such a wonderful time Perry--I want to thank you for bringing me here today. I really appreciate the distraction" Della sighed. Perry had decided that they both needed a day off of their first murder case. They had been working 12-14 hour days and the stress was starting to wear on the both of them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, I'm not much into these places, but I've had a great time. I think my favorite was the Ferris Wheel."

"I think I agree" Della smiled, remembering how edgy she felt when the wheel stopped at the top and how Perry put his arm around her to comfort her. She also remembered how he kept his arm there, even after it started up again. "But a close second would be the coin toss. I love my teddy bear Perry. Thank you."

"You're going to have to come up with a name for it you know."

"Hmm....let me think about it" Della giggled as they walked arm in arm down the boardwalk. She so loved the ocean and it's calming effect. She had never lived by one before and could sit and watch it for hours, awed by it's overwhelming power. They stood at the railing and watched the surfers ride the waves, cheering them on as they made their way towards the shore. She had never felt more content. Perry had planned the most perfect day. They had begun at her apartment that morning, where Della had cooked Perry a country breakfast with all the trimmings. She insisted that with as many meals that Perry had bought for her in the past few months that this was the least she could do. They arrived at the amusement park and spent the next two hours, strolling aimlessly, engrossed only in each other. When Perry had finally convinced her that the Ferris Wheel would be safe, she relented and was glad she did. She felt like she was in high school again and the moment that he put her arm around her she knew she was in love.

"Where shall we go for dinner Miss Street? The sun is starting to go down."

"Isn't it beautiful Perry. I would like a house--right here--so we could watch this every night." Della stopped for a moment, realizing that she just said 'we', hoping that Perry didn't catch it.

He did. "Then one day that is what we will have Della, a house on the beach." He stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers. Della put her arms across his and the two of them swayed, totally lost in their surroundings. When the sun had finally set, Perry turned Della around, facing him. Their eyes studied each other. Perry brushed the hair from her face, then ran his finger down to her chin. As he neared her lips, he could feel her warm breath mixing with his. He kissed her tenderly at first, waiting to see what her response would be. Her hands went up to his neck, pulling him in closer. Perry arms engulfed her, his lips pressed hard against hers. The breeze of the ocean swept past them as they embraced, neither wanting the other to pull away. Perry pulled his lips from hers, then proceeded down her neck, then back up. "Della....forgive me" he whispered breathlessly, placing his forehead against hers.

"For what?" Della gasped, laying her hand on his cheek. She was hungry for his kisses. All the hours they spent together, desperate for a sign from one another, was pent up. Again he pulled her into his arms. Again his lips tasted hers, her body pressed against his, felt so right.......

Many times he had explained to her how important this case was to them and their future, and many times she tried to explain to him that she honestly enjoyed their lifestyle as it was and the direction they were headed. She didn't need this case to make her happy. As long as Perry was close by, that was all that mattered. No, this was a decision that he had made. Della's only regret was that she wished that she had discovered his 'indiscretion' earlier instead of being strung along. 'I don't want to be around when the gossip columns get hold of this' she thought. She struggled as she told herself over and over that she was doing the right thing, leaving suddenly and all--'a quick break is the best.' She re-entered her cabin and finished unpacking. She made a list of items she would need on the trip and decided that a quick trip to the ship's emporium should take care of it, including a stop at the bookstore to purchase the latest best seller. She made herself familiar with the ships floorplan and surroundings along the way so that she would know how to get to the deck, restaurants and entertainment. She entered the shop and browsed a bit, oblivious to anyone around her. As she was sorting through the books, reading the titles and book jackets, she heard a voice.

"So many choices" he said. "It's kind of dfficult to decide" he smiled at her.

Della turned towards the voice. "Yes it is" she smiled back. "I forgot to bring one."

"With all the activities they offer on these cruises, you should be too busy to be reading" he smiled again. He was a very tall man--about six and a half feet, sandy colored hair, nice build, deep blue eyes--just like Perry's.

Della looked at him, taken in by his smile. "I was actually hoping to relax and unwind" she replied. "Crowds usually drive me away" she lied, knowing that when she was with Perry she pleasured in the attention he received. Something about this guy intrigued her though.

"Have you enjoyed much of the cruise yet?" he asked.

"No, I've been in my cabin unpacking. I just came down to get a book and to familiarize myself with the ship's layout."

"How about I give you a tour" the big man asked "Miss...Miss.."

"Lane...Della Lane."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Matt Dillon." The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dillon, but no thank you. I'm tired and best be getting back to my room, so if you would excuse me." Della chose a novel and headed to the cashier. She made her purchase and walked back to her room. As she locked the door behind her, she thought about Perry. She giggled to herself. Perry would have glared that guy down. She suddenly remembered that Perry wasn't there--and won't be there--to glare at any guy. 'His loss' she thought. She put on her pajamas and robe, then returned to the balcony. A warm breeze surrounded her as she settled into her chair. She opened the novel and began to read by the moonlight, but could not concentrate on the words. She closed the book and watched the view. The coast was no longer in sight. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The ship's horn blew at midnight, awakening Della with a startle. She suddenly remembered where she was. She went back into her cabin and closed the door, contemplating what tomorrow would bring. 'Maybe a stroll around the deck after breakfast would be nice.' She awoke the next morning, again returning to the balcony 'Something about the ocean' she thought 'soothes me so'. Her thoughts went directly towards Perry. She was sure that Paul was hot on her trail by now. 'Stop agonizing over him and get on with it girl' she told herself determinedly. She showered and dressed, then headed down to the ship's restaurant. She was engulfed by her shipmates at breakfast, many of them inviting her to join them in their festivities for the day. After gracefully refusing, she excused herself and went out to the deck to enjoy the sunshine and scenery.

"We meet again Miss Lane" said a familiar voice.

"Hello again Mr Dillon" Della smiled as she turned her attention towards him.

"Matt--please call me Matt" he pleaded.

"As long as you call me Della" she replied. The two stood at the railing, looking out to sea.

"How's the book?'

"Frankly I didn't get two pages into it and I fell asleep. I'm hoping to get a good start on it today."

"It's too beautiful a day to be cooped up inside. Maybe I can entice you into a stroll around the deck, or perhaps a game of shuffleboard."

"Actually Mr Dillon--Matt--I haven't felt all that sociable these last couple of days. I don't think I would be such good company. Perhaps another time."

"Another day then Della. Does that mean dinner too? Eating in your cabin could get old."

"I'm afraid so." Matt could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Well if you are headed back to your cabin, may I escort you?." He held out his arm and Della accepted. As they strolled along the deck Matt pointed out various points of interest on the ship. Della found it quite interesting. As many times as her and Perry....'Perry--there I go again' she scolded herself. When they reached her room Della thanked him. "I'm two floors up. If you change your mind about dinner--or decide to get out of your cabin--give me a call." He pulled a card out of his pocket and wrote his room number down. "Please don't hesitate. It's a long way to Hawaii." He smiled at her as he took her key and unlocked her door.

"Thank you" Della smiled as she entered her room and closed the door. Matt stood at the door, disappointed, then walked way. Something about him was interesting, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 'Maybe it's his eyes--they're as blue as Perry's....' She stopped herself, mad that she thought about him again. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed her book and headed back to the balcony where she spent most of the day. After a quick nap, she thought about Matt, trying to void her thoughts of Perry. She was restless. 'Matt was right. Why spend my cruise in here and be miserable?' she thought. 'Perry's not miserable.' She picked up her phone and dialed Matt's room, then hung up immediately. 'What are you doing' she asked herself. She was torn. She knew that she needed to get on with her life, but she loved Perry. Matt was a handsome man, but she loved Perry. She needed to start a new chapter in her life, but she loved Perry. 'Perry...Perry...Perry. Perry sure wasn't thinking of me' she yelled at herself. Now she was mad. She dialed Matt's room again. He answered. "Hello Matt, this is Della. Yeah I got a through a few chapters. Dinner? Well actually that's why I called. Yes I would. 8:00? Sounds fine. Yes see you then. Goodbye." Della sat on her bed, shocked at what she just did--but glad she did it. She went to her closet and remembered that she didn't pack for nightlife on a cruise. She grabbed her purse again and headed out the door to the ship's boutique. She needed a gown or two--and shoes.

She purchased two gowns-- a black one, highlighted with sequins, and a dark navy blue one with a matching shawl. She made arrangements to have them steamed and sent to her cabin. Tonight she anticipated a quick dinner and maybe a stroll--nothing more. When her gowns were delivered, she tried them both on, trying to decide which one to wear. The black one definitely. 'It should go well with my life right now.' Della knew that getting through tonight would be difficult as Perry was still foremost on her mind no matter how many times she told herself to get over him. She primped and dressed nervously. Exactly at eight there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Right on time" Della stated as she invited him in. He was dressed in a tuxedo, looking quite handsome.

"I'm glad you changed your mind" he smiled. Della couldn't take her eyes off him, noting again the blueness of his eyes. "It would be a waste not to enjoy such a beautiful evening with a beautiful woman."

Della could feel herself blushing. "Why... why thank you Matt--shall we?". Della reached her arm out as Matt readily accepted it in his. He locked her door and off they went. They were seated near the band and quite enjoyed each other's company. Della was not accustomed to a dancing partner so tall, but soon made adjustments in her stride to accommodate him. He held her close but not too tight. She began to feel comfortable with him as they talked, Della careful not to go into great detail. She learned that he was a newly retired Federal Marshall out of Kansas. He received an early medical retirement, due to various gunshots he had survived in the line of duty and that this was his first real vacation that he ever took. After having dinner and enjoying a few dances, they strolled the deck, stopping now and then to watch a falling star.

"Such beauty in the world" Della said as she watched the moonlight reflect off of the ocean.

"Yes there is" Matt replied keeping his eyes on Della. The two stood in silence a few moments. Della's thoughts were of past trips that Perry and her had taken. They too stood at the railing, taking in the beauty of the ocean. Matt's thoughts however were totally on Della. 'This beautiful woman' he thought 'with such sadness.' He wondered what had drove her to take this cruise. Surely a woman like Della could have her pick of men. Such class and refinement. He was sure that she had been taken care of in her life and wished she had opened up more about herself at dinner. 'Maybe in time' he told himself. This was one woman he wanted to know, not only for the present, but for anything the future would hold.

"Matt it's getting late. Please take me back to my room."

"It's still early yet Della. How about another spin around the dance floor." Matt was hoping to spend more time with her, for whatever reason.

"Thanks anyway Matt but I'm tired." Matt could see the sadness come back in her eyes. He was determined to change her outlook. He took her arm in his and walked her back to her cabin. The two stood at the doorway. "I want to thank you for a nice evening" Della told him. 'Nice?' he asked himself. 'I thought it was wonderful.' He knew then that he had alot of work to do on her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. May I see you at breakfast in the morning?"

"Frankly Matt....." Della stopped herself, knowing what she was thinking. "Yes--yes you can. I should be ready around nine if that time is good with you."

"I'll be here." He took her hand and kissed it. "Until then." He unlocked her door and handed her back her key. She stepped inside and closed the door, looking at her hand. She hated doing this but had resigned herself to the fact that Perry was out of her life. Still, she didn't want to give Matt the idea that she was available. She had to mentally prepare herself for that declaration. If Matt happened to be the one she rebounded to, at least he was a decent guy. He treated her like a queen--like Perry--and he was quite handsome--like Perry--and fun to be with--like Perry--and a good dancer--like Perry. She put on her pajamas and headed out to the balcony again to calm her thoughts.

Della and Matt spent the rest of their free time on the cruise together, usually strolling or sitting out on the deck chairs after breakfast, and the evenings were filled with dinner and dancing. Della found that it was comfortable to talk to Matt. Matt in turn was mesmerized by her. As much time as they spent together, he still saw the sadness in her eyes. Sometimes her thoughts would take her far away from him. Matt let her think through them, happy when she turned her attention back to him. The final evening of the cruise was tonight. The Captain was going all out, putting on a luau with Hawaiian fare. The dress was casual. As always Matt came to Della's cabin to escort her to dinner. Tonight was no different. He showed up in a tropical print shirt. He presented Della with a beautiful lei. "Matt it's gorgeous" she told him as he slipped it over her head.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Matt pulled Della in close and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Stunned, Della was speechless. She hated that Matt thought about her in this manner. His kiss though, was delicious. She looked into his eyes which begged for more. He pulled her back into his embrace and overtook her lips. His hands held her waist as she stretched her arms up around his neck. He pulled away and the two stood there, looking at each other. "Della, I'm ....." he started to say.

"Matt....It's OK. You just threw me for a loop, that's all. I wasn't expecting..."

"Della, forgive me please. It's just that you are so beautiful and I....I...I've fallen for you--hard. Now I realize that you don't have the same feelings towards me and I sense that there is someone in your life that you are running from or trying to get over. I'm not going to push you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you."

Matt stared into her eyes. Della stood there, unnerved at what she just heard. She had a good time with him--sure--but love? It never crossed her mind. It never crossed her mind because.....she was in love with Perry. Oh how she wished she could get that man out of her head. And here was another man, professing his love for her. She stared at him blankly as she caught her breath.

"Matt--I don't know what to say. I never imagined..."

"Imagined what Della? That another man could love you? That a man would want to take you in his arms and give you the world? I'm crazy about you--since the first time I saw you in the bookstore. You don't know what it took for me to approach you that night. I've never had a serious relationship with any woman. My job wouldn't let me. Trust me Della, these words don't come easy. Since I met you I've realized that I want someone to share my life with and that someone is you. Della just do one thing for me....please?"

"What's that Matt" Della asked.

"Think about what I said. When you are ready to love again--I'm here--if you'll have me." Della stepped back and turned away. After a silent moment he asked "are we still on for dinner tonight? Matt was certain that he had blew it.

Della took a deep breath, then walked over the grabbed her personal things. "I've never been to a luau" she smiled. She walked back to Matt and took his hands in hers. "Matt I want to thank you for your concern and yes, there is someone. Someone who I love dearly. Someone who has taken another course in his life that didn't include me. I'm hurt, but I just can't forget about him. There are too many memories and I have to learn to get past them. How long that will take I don't know. However I don't want you to wait around for me. There are plenty of women who..."

"Do nothing for me" he said sternly. "You are worth waiting for and wait I will. That guy was a fool to let you go. Let me pick up the pieces to your heart. You won't be sorry."

Della felt her tears drop. Matt came over and brushed them away. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "C'mon I'm hungry. Let's go."

Together they had a fun night of dancing hula girls and barbecue. They enjoyed a live band who played not only ukuleles, but current hits. Matt and Della danced to music from Frankie Avalon to Frank Sinatra, including the hula. Della felt somewhat relieved being with Matt that night. He was just what she needed and she almost hated to have the evening end. In the morning the ship would dock and they would part ways--or would they? Matt saw her back to her room and they stood outside her cabin. Matt unlocked her door, hoping he would be invited in. The thought had crossed Della's mind but in the end she decided it wouldn't be such a great idea.

"I want to thank you for a wonderful evening" Della smiled as Matt gave her back her key. Matt took her hands in his.

"It was wasn't it" he replied. "What time will you be disembarking tomorrow morning?"

"As soon as I shower and get dressed. I'll finish packing tonight so I should be ready to go. Matt thank you for making this journey fun and getting me out of my dreary cabin. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I know that I have not been the best company from time to time and I apologize. I just need to get on with my life--it's just going to take time."

"Della I told you earlier and I mean it. Take all the time you need. Just remember--I'm here if you need me." He bent down and kissed her gently. "Good night." He turned and walked away. He needed to before he lost control of his emotions. He wanted to go back and beg her to love him. 'All in due time' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been six days since Della left. Perry was beside himself with worry. 'It just isn't like her' he kept telling himself, realizing he must have hurt her bad. Perry had gone to his office the day after he found Della's resignation letter and told Gertie that Della had a 'family emergency' and needed to leave town for awhile and that office operations would be suspended until she returned. 'If I could just talk to her' he thought.

He spoke with Paul daily to check on his progress. Paul traced the cab to the bus station, but then the trail went cold. You didn't need a name to buy a bus ticket. Buses left that night for Seattle, Portland, San Francisco, Las Vegas, San Diego and Phoenix. Paul had shown her picture to most employees, but no one recognized her. There was one employee, however, who worked the night Della was there. Unfortunately his mother had called with a medical emergency and he left for Oregon. Perry was toying with the idea of tricking Hamilton to issue a search warrant for Della's private bank account, but knew that Hamilton would balk at the idea since no crime was committed. Paul had put a operative at Della's apartment--just in case she showed. He debated whether or not he should call her relatives, but knew that they would be alarmed that she was missing. 'No--she made the decision to leave. She will make the decision to return. I just wish I knew she was safe.'

The case that he was working on with Sam was finished and it was now in the jury's hands. Somehow though, it all seemed trivial. The biggest case of his life and Della was not there with him to share in the glory. Perry found that he had to drag himself to the court every morning. Many of his peers stopped to chat with him, but he was in no mood to be sociable. His thoughts were always about Della. Even Sam tried to steer clear. Sam shared Perry's worry about Della's safety because he knew deep down that Perry totally loved her and that Perry was hurting real bad.

"Any news today?" Perry asked Paul. The two had met back at Perry's office every evening after court had adjourned for the day.

"No--but I did find out that the clerk at the bus station is returning early and will be back tonight. After I leave here I'm heading down there to show him Della's picture. Other than that--nothing."

"And your guy at the bank?"

"I'm almost there with him. Just a little more convincing about how much he could do with a little extra cash."

"Well keep on it. So scram. Get to the bus station. I'm at my wit's end Paul. I need some answers FAST!"

"On my way Perry." With that Paul was out the door. Perry picked up his briefcase and headed home. The days had been long, the nights even longer. Each night when he got home he would look out over the city wondering if Della was out there......

"Happy Darling?" Perry asked as they glided across the dance floor.

"Yes and more" Della whispered. Unknown to Della, Perry had somehow got reservations for the hottest new nightclub in town. They had just won an acquittal on their first murder case and Perry couldn't think of a better place to celebrate. The band was renown and it took months to get a reservation. "I still want to know how you landed reservations?" Della quizzed.

"Della--sweet Della. I have to keep some mystery about me, don't I? Besides, forget the how and just enjoy the now" Perry teased, pulling her closer. The two danced until closing. As they left for home, Della scooted next to Perry in the car.

"I hate for this night to end" she sighed. "I could've dance all night." Perry put his arm around her as she hummed along with the song playing on the radio. She snuggled in closer, her hand laying across his leg. "How about a nightcap when we get to my place" Della asked in her deep, sultry voice.

"I'd like nothing better" he replied. They arrived at her apartment and went inside. Perry helped Della off with her wrap, then took her in his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "Did I tell you tonight how beautiful you look tonight" he whispered.

"Not in the last hour you haven't." She ran her finger down his jawline and neck, stopping at his collar.

"Then I'm telling you now." The two swayed to imaginary music. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded heartily, with a low moan. Her hands went to his tie and she proceeded to loosen it, then started unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Umm hmmm"......

He was pouring himself a glass of wine when the silence was broken by the phone ringing. His thoughts automatically told him that it was Della. He dashed for the phone. "Hello?"

"Perry it's Paul. Hey we have a break. That guy at the bus station recognized Della. He wasn't sure but he thought that she headed south. He couldn't remember though if it was San Diego or Phoenix. I'm going to send a man to both cities."

"Send your man to Phoenix. I'll drive to San Diego tonight. I'm leaving now. Paul keep working on the guy at the bank. I'll call tomorrow and let you know what I've found."

"But you have to be court in the morning. The jury should be done deliberating before too long."

"To hell with the court and the jury Paul. Some things are just more important." Paul could hear the urgency in Perry's voice.

"I understand. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. And Paul.....thanks." Perry hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and was out the door. He had to get to San Diego. 'Della could be there' he told himself. He eventually arrived at San Diego's bus station and promptly showed Della's pictures to the employees. No one recognized her, stating that most people who get off the bus don't enter the station. They usually have someone picking them up or they take a cab. Perry went back to his car and sat for awhile. The next step would be the cab companies. It was late though and his brain was fried after the drive. 'I'll get a room and start fresh in the morning' he told himself. He headed down the road and came across a motel, the Seashore Motel. He remembered how Della had always commented on how beautiful and welcoming it looked every time they passed by on their way to and from the coastal cities. He checked himself into a room and promptly retired to bed. It wasn't a sound sleep though. He tossed and turned, thoughts of Della storming his mind. 'Why did she leave?' was the biggest unanswered question he had. He remembered the nights they spent together, loving and laughing. No woman had ever captured his heart the way she did. 'I should have paid better attention to her' he scolded himself. 'Della what happened?' he kept asking himself. Finally morning arrived and he realized that he didn't bring clothing or toiletries for a new day. He had rushed out of his apartment so fast that he never considered it. 'Oh well--if I look like a bum then no one will recognize me' he laughed to himself. He picked up the phone and placed a long distance call to Paul. "Hello Paul, any news?"

"Perry where the devil are you. We hit paydirt and I can't get hold of you. My 'friend' down at the bank came through."

"Spill it Paul." Perry could hardly breathe.

"Seems she cashed a large check the next morning down in San Diego at the Seashore branch."

"Paul that's where I am. I'm just down the street. I remember passing by it last night. Good work Paul. And your 'friend' at the bank--give him a bonus. I'll take it from here. I'll stay in touch."

"Perry do you want me to come down there?"

"No Paul not yet. This is a little community. I'll just ask around. Paul I'll call you later." Perry hung up the phone and made himself as presentable as he could. He looked at his watch. Eight o'clock. 'I wonder what time this sleepy town opens up' he thought. His first order of business was to get a bite to eat, suddenly remembering that he didn't have anything to eat the previous night due to his travels south. He went to the motel office and paid his bill. Curious, he showed Della's picture to the clerk.

"She looks familiar. When did you say she was here?"

"About a week ago. Her name is Della Street."

"Street" the clerk repeated. "Street. No that name doesn't sound familiar. Sorry."

"Do you think I could look at your register?" Perry pleaded.

"That's personal young fella. You know I pride myself on giving my customers privacy--just so they come back."

Perry reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of twenties. "I just looking for one name, that's all. Perhaps I could persuade you." He laid them on the counter.

"Well if it's just one name there shouldn't be any harm." The clerk put the register on the counter and walked into the back room. Perry's fingers couldn't turn the pages fast enough until he reached the page for a week ago. His finger ran down the column. He stopped at one name--Della Lane. 'Della Lane?' he asked himself. 'Of course!' It all clicked now. "Thanks" Perry yelled as he ran out the door. At least he had something. The local restaurant was the only business that Perry had found open as he walked the streets of the sleepy town. 'Might as well eat now' he decided and grabbed a local paper to read while he waited for his food to be served. He paid particular attention to local ads, wondering if Della had used their services. After he finished his meal, he glanced at his watch. Nine o'clock. 'This town should be awake by now' he mumbled to himself. He paid his bill and headed out onto the sidewalk. He passed by the bank that Della had used but decided against entering and asking questions, since he received inside information. Besides what would they know about how she spent her money. He kept walking and came upon a travel agency. The receptionist greeted him as he entered.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes I'm wanting some information about someone who possibly used your services."

"What kind of services?" she asked.

"Travel services I suspect. This is a travel agency--is it not?"

"Of course it is. Let me get Ms. Beck for you. She does most of the booking." Perry stood and studied the posters that covered the walls. 'If I was Della...'

"Can I help you sir?" asked a stoutly woman, coming towards him in a trot.

"Yes, I'm looking for some information. A friend of my booked some travel through you, I think, and I was interested in booking the same trip."

"Where did your friend go? I could plan the same itinerary for you" she replied.

"That's just it. I don't know where she went--or if she even used you at all. Perhaps her name will ring a bell--Della Lane."

Ms. Beck looked stumped at first, then she remembered. Her face said it all. Unfortunately she told Perry a different story. "Never heard of her" she snorted, thinking back to her conversation with Della. Perry went on to describe what she looked like. "No sorry. Is there anything else I could help you with?" she asked with a glare in her eye.

"No thank you--just that. Good day" Perry said angrily. He was sure she knew something, but finding out just what was another story. He half thought about breaking in at night but decided against it. 'I can't find Della if I'm in jail.' No, there had to be another way. He decided to check out the cab companies, but first needed to withdraw some cash of his own, unsure of just where his quest would take him. When he returned to his car after cashing a check at the bank he noticed a note stuck under his windshield wiper. 'Your friend sailed to Hawaii. She should be there by now.' He looked around to see if anyone was in the area, then ran to the nearest pay phone and called Paul. "Paul this is Perry. Bingo. She sailed to Hawaii--and is using the name Della Lane. Call Gertie and have her book us one way tickets on a flight tonight."

"One-way Perry?" Paul quizzed.

"Paul we are staying there until we find her--no matter how long it takes. I'm driving home now so I can shower, shave and pack. Come and get me around 4. Talk to you later." Perry hung up the phone pleased with the outcome of this trip. Tonight I'll be in Hawaii--and that much closer to Della.


	5. The Dilemma

Della awoke with thoughts about what the new day would bring. She went out to be balcony one last time and watched as her shipmates started to disembark. She thought about Perry, but also about Matt. Last night had taken her by surprise and she needed to sort out her feelings regarding the two men. Perry was her love and Matt--well--was interesting. She had fun with him and he was pleasant to be with. If there was room for another man in her life, Matt could certainly fill the space. She thought about calling Perry, just to let him know that she was OK. 'Maybe when I get settled' she thought. She checked her cabin to make sure she had everything packed, then phoned the bellman to retrieve her luggage. He arrived in no time and it wasn't long before she was off the ship. As she approached the cab stand she felt a tug on her arm.

"Della--I couldn't leave without seeing you again." Matt looked at her with a hunger in his eyes. "About last night I...I..."

"Matt what about last night? You act like you have to apologize for something."

"My behavior. I shouldn't have been so...so....so forward."

"Forward? No Matt...not forward. In fact I think I needed it in some way. It's just that I was unprepared for it and I just don't think that I'm ready right now.....I need to clear my head. But please, don't think that you offended me or that you need to apologize." Della watched as a smile grew over Matt's face.

"Can I see you again--once you get settled of course. I'm staying at the Tropical Coast."

"Sure.....I'll call you when I'm ready. And Matt....thank you again. It's been wonderful." With that Matt bent down a gave Della a kiss to remember him by. Della needed to catch her breath when he released her. The cab arrived and Matt put her suitcase in the trunk as she entered the cab. They watched each other as the cab drove away. Della felt more sadness in her heart, wondering still if she was doing the right thing, this time with two men.

She arrived at the cottages and they were just as Ginger described. Quaint--with a magnificent view. She could be at the beach in no time. She located the office and showed her receipt. The clerk led her down a dirt pathway to her cottage. She entered the home, shocked at how elegant the inside was. 'I could live here forever' she told herself as she tipped the clerk. She soon started her unpacking and quickly discovered that she needed to find a laundromat. She called the front desk who relayed to her that there was one just a block away. That was the first thing on her list. Second was to find some beachwear and clothing for the warm weather. Third--groceries. Her cottage came equipped with a small kitchenette, complete with pans and dishware, and a icebox. Last on her list was a phone--only available at the front office. She decided that she would call Perry--only to let him know that she was OK, besides she missed the sound of his voice.

After she had finished all but her last chore for the day, she nervously headed down to the office, wondering how receptive Perry would be to her call. She had the call billed as a room charge, then gave Perry's number to the long distance operator. She felt anxious as she waited for the phone to ring--still not exactly sure what she was going to say. When the phone finally did started ringing, she fought herself to keep calm. She didn't want Perry to have any clue about her real feelings. She knew how perceptive he was on the phone and she wanted him to know as little as possible. It rang and rang--no answer. 'He probably had a hot date' she told herself wryly and hung up. 'At least I tried'. She thanked the clerk and returned to her cottage.

The next few days brought nothing but sand and surf. She planted herself at the beach every morning after breakfast and headed back in the late afternoon. She practically had the beach to herself, except for a few couples strolling by hand in hand. 'Honeymooners probably' she told herself. She wondered where her and Perry would have honeymooned, if she had accepted his proposals. She thought about the day that she would return back to Los Angeles to pick up the broken pieces. She knew of several attorneys who would jump at the chance to hire her, so that should be no problem. No the problem was--Perry. One day she would come across him in the legal circles, probably with his new love. She thought they both should be OK--wouldn't they?

The next morning after breakfast as she was finishing the dishes, there was a knock on her door. She looked out the window and was surprised to see Matt standing there. 'What in the world?' she asked herself. She went to the door and opened it. "Well hello. How did you find me?"

"Investigative skills. A bad habit from my old job." Matt stood there unsure if he was welcome or not. Della opened the door.

"Come in. It's good to see you again" Della stated with a warm smile. He eagerly entered and looked around.

"Say this is nice. It sure beats the place I'm at. And man--what a view."

"It's magnificent isn't it. I could live out my days right here."

"So could I." He looked at Della, his eyes searching for her response. After a silent moment, he asked "so what have you been keeping busy with?"

"Actually I've been spending my days down at the beach, watching the waves roll in and getting a chapter or two read. Pretty uneventful, but I feel so much more relaxed." Matt tried to read in between the words. 'Did that mean she was letting go of her past?' he wondered. "You should try it sometime" she giggled as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Am I invited?" he responded, watching for her reaction. Della froze in her tracks. She turned to face Matt. He wasn't sure what was coming next and braced himself for a refusal. Della walked back to Matt and took his hands in hers. She studied his face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes...you are" she replied softly. Matt could hold out no longer as he took her in his arms and found her warm, sensual lips. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he was drowning in her ocean and her lips was his liferaft. After a few moments Della broke free. "If we keep this up we'll never get to the beach" she teased. "I hope you brought some swim trunks. It's kind of hard to swim with pants on." She saw Matt grin.

"As a matter of fact I did. I figured if I didn't find you today, I might as well start enjoying my vacation." He sat on the couch and proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. He then stood up and started to unlatch his belt when he noticed the look on Della's face. "My suit is on under my pants" he laughed. Della looked relieved then laughed.

"I was hoping it was something like that." She entered her bedroom and put her bathing suit on, along with a coverup, then grabbed her hat and a few towels for them on her way out. 'Today is a new start' she told herself 'and I'm going to make the most of it.' She found Matt ready to go and had to take a doubletake at his build. He was a solid six and a half foot man. 'This should be interesting' she teased herself. "Ready?" she asked Matt playfully.

"Last one to the beach looses" he proclaimed. The two of them flew out the door with Matt stopping to close it behind them. Della was half way down when he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and ran with her until they reached the coastline. She plunked down in the sand with Matt landing right next to her. They spent the next couple of days swimming and observing marine life, greeting lovers as they strolled by, and most of all, engrossed in one another. They picnicked and napped, more comfortable with each other as time went on. They cooked dinner over an open fire each night, then sat in the moonlight until it was time for Matt to leave.

"Tomorrow night we are having dinner out" Matt stated, as he was leaving.

"We have dinner 'out' every night" Della teased.

"I mean 'out' out. You know dressy clothes and all" he retorted.

"Dressy clothes and all?" Della replied. "What's the occasion--you tired of my cooking?" Matt put his arms around her.

"I could never tire of anything you do." He drew a long kiss from Della. "I have a little shopping I need to do tomorrow, so I won't be by in the morning. Do you think you can manage without me?" he teased.

"I think I'll manage just fine. What time can I expect you then?"

"I should be here around six. So take the day and relax. I have lots of plans for the evening and I want you to be well rested." He bent down and kissed her on the nose, then turned to walk away.

"Six o'clock. Don't be late." Della waved as she watched him disappear into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry and Paul had taken a plane to Honolulu. They arrived and promptly checked into their hotel rooms. As tired as Perry was, he couldn't sleep. He had tried to on the plane but Paul's persistent swooning of the stewardess blew that plan. Perry laid awake, convinced that Della was near. The next morning over breakfast, Perry and Paul scoured a map and made notes of who was going where to check out the hotels and tourist sites. They came up with a plan that had them checking in with each other every four hours so that they could compare notes and update their plans. Paul visited a contact he had that had worked for him and Perry in the past. He gave him a picture of Della and included him in their quest. After three days of looking, the men met for dinner to strategize on what the next day would bring.

"Perry, I was thinking. If you came to these islands, and wanted to get away--for any reason--where would you go?" Paul asked.

Perry thought hard for a moment. "Away from the crowds. That's it! Paul we've done it all wrong. Being in a crowd would be the last place she would be. We need to find the quiet places--somewhere one could disappear to. Paul--I'll see you in the morning. I'm going for a drive." With that Perry left the restaurant and headed to the outskirts of town. He desperately wanted to believe that was where Della was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt showed up promptly at six, handsomely dressed in a suit and tie. She could tell that he had a fresh haircut, noting how much he had tanned during their days on the beach. Della had gone out shopping that day also, looking for just the right dress and accessories. "Hello Matt" she greeted as her entered her cottage. "I almost didn't recognize you" she teased.

"Don't act like you've never seen me dressed up, dear lady." He walked over to Della and pulled her into his arms. After a proper greeting he asked "are you ready to do the town?"

"Ready and willing" she replied. They locked up the cottage and headed to Matt's rental car.

"Where to first" Della asked as they drove away. Matt made reservations at the finest restaurant in town. They enjoyed their dinner and the entertainment show that came with it. Matt had made the observation to himself that Della had come a long way with her emotions since their first meeting. He still reveled in her beauty and could not fathom why some guy would do her wrong. 'What a jerk' he told himself about Della's past lover. Tonight he was going to make his move. Tonight he wasn't going to return to his room.

The band played slower songs as the night went on and Matt took every opportunity to hold Della in his arms. When the evening's entertainment ended, he suggested a stroll along the beach where he and Della had spent so many hours. They returned back to Della's cottage and took off their shoes and his jacket. The moonlight highlighted the waves as they lapped in. They walked hand in hand endlessly, only to turn around and head back when they came across private property. Matt walked her up to her door and took her in his arms. "Would you like to come in?" she whispered.

"Yes I'd like that" he smiled as they went inside. Matt pulled her back into his arms, then ravished her lips and neck. She tasted so good--he couldn't stop. Della shivered with excitement at his touch. His mouth engulfed hers, his hands running up and down her body. She didn't want to pull away. Her hands ran through his hair, then down his face and across his chest. Matt pulled his lips from her. He stared into her eyes, hungry for her love. Della couldn't look away. She started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't start if I can't finish" he whispered, breathing hard. She continued to unbutton his shirt as she looked into eyes. He swooped her up and took her in the bedroom where he laid her on her bed and continued his assault on her lips. His hands were on her hips, then her breasts. When he fumbled with the hook on the back, she arose up out of bed and stood in front of him. She slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Matt could hardly breathe. He wanted Della bad. He watched as she removed the rest of her clothing and garments. He rose up out of bed and did the same. The two nude lovers embraced as Matt laid them back down on the bed and made love to Della. She moaned as he entered her. Matt was slow and deliberate. Tonight was not a night that one wanted to rush. Again and again he satisfied Della needs, only to find that she wanted more. This beautiful woman was his to please and he was determined to fulfill her every need and desire. Della relished his touch and what his lips, hands, and body did to her pent up frustrations of the past couple weeks. It felt good to be a woman to Matt and enjoy the gratitude he gave. Spent, Matt collapsed in her arms and rolled over to Della's side, physically exhausted. Della curled up next to him, put her arm across his massive chest and drifted off to sleep. They awoke the next morning with the sunrise in their eyes. Matt pulled her close as Della struggled to open her eyes. Memories of the previous eve flooded her mind. What had she done. She felt uncomfortable knowing that she cheated on Perry, even though she had thoroughly enjoyed Matt's lovemaking.

"Della you awake" he mumbled.

"No" she replied and pulled the sheet up over her head. Matt grabbed the sheet and pulled himself under it with her. He lifted her chin to kiss her lips, then pulled her close. He could feel Della responding to his arousal. He rolled over and made love to her again, reminding her just how much they had enjoyed the night before. They laid in bed, both contemplating what their future would bring. "Matt I want to thank you for last night. You gave me the love that I lost. I never thought I could enjoy love again, but you showed me I could."

"Does that mean that he's gone from your mind?" Matt asked cautiously.

"No he's still there." Della propped herself up on her elbow. "And he'll always be there. Perry--that's his name--and I had great affection and admiration for one another. He asked me numerous times to marry him, but I always put him off, maybe thinking that married couples get too comfortable. You see I've always enjoyed the adventure. That's why I fell in love with him--and still am....in a way. I know that is something you don't want to hear, but I won't lie to you. I do love him. The problem is I love you too--but in a different way. You rescued me when I was at my lowest and I can never thank you enough. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together and hope...."

"Della it sounds like you're giving me the brush off" Matt stated--a little miffed. He began to sit up in bed. "And after last night, I thought for sure you would be over him." He started to get out of bed when Della pulled him back in.

"Matt don't" Della responded firmly. "I guess I'm not explaining myself to well" she pouted as she sat up in bed. "I loved last night Matt. You are a magnificent lover and I care deeply for you. However, I also care deeply for Perry. He was my first true love and we had our future in front of us. He changed that--not me. You and I? I don't know if we have a future yet. This relationship is just beginning. I'm not at the point with you that I was with Perry. I just need time. Please understand what I am saying. I had five years with Perry. I thought I knew him better that I knew myself. Our relationship--you and I--needs time to form. Making love isn't the cure-all, but it's a good starting point. Slow and easy--that's what I need right now. If you don't agree, you're free to go." Della couldn't look at him. She knew she was breaking his heart.

Matt looked around the room, then at Della. "Slow and easy--is that what you said? Slow and easy so you can get another man out of your mind and I play second fiddle? I don't know Della. I'm not a slow and easy guy--lovemaking excluded. I see something I want I go after it. Like I did you. All my adult life I've been married to my job. Along comes the most beautiful and vivacious woman I have ever met and wham! I fall in love. Problem is--she love's someone else--and uses you on the rebound. You say you need time to get over this 'Perry' person, well you got it sister." Matt started dressing and would not look at Della's way. "I'll be at my hotel 'if you need me'. Matt slammed the door as he left.

Della sat there stunned. She was sorry Matt took it the way he did, because she did love him--just not the way she loved Perry--yet. She showered and fixed herself a small breakfast. She thought about calling Matt and ask him to come back so they could straighten things out, but decided against it. 'I'll let him cool off first.' She checked her pantry and noticed that she was running low on supplies. She decided to head to the market before she hit the beach. It was a small store, just a couple of blocks away. She enjoyed the walk. She locked up and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry had gotten back to his room about one o'clock that morning. He had driven around getting ideas of places to look when the sun rose. Again he tossed and turned, sensing he was close to having Della in his arms again. He missed everything about her. Most of all, he wanted to know her reason for leaving. He knew that he did not spend enough time with her as the case got more involved, but that had happened before. 'No it was something else' he convinced himself. He finally fell asleep around 2:30 only to wake two hours later. Frustrated he showered and shaved and prepared himself to head out early. He called Paul, waking him up, and told him that he was going out. Paul offered to go with him but Perry declined. He needed this time to be alone, besides he could concentrate better. Perry told him he would be back around ten for breakfast and that they would review their day's activities then. Perry left the hotel and headed out to the coastline. He came across several hideaways, stopping to show clerks Della's picture. With no luck on his outing, he headed back to the hotel where he found Paul in the lobby, frantic to reach Perry.

"Perry--one of Bill's guys thinks he spotted Della. He just phoned in. She's about eight miles down the road, at a market. He saw her walking along the sidewalk, away from a quiet beach hideaway. He staying with her until we get there. Let's go."

Perry's heart raced. He couldn't drive there fast enough. They reached the market, but they didn't find the operative--or Della. Slowly they drove down the road watching for signs of either. Up ahead they saw a man waving frantically. Perry pulled over and the man pointed to a woman heading down to a group of cottages. Perry got out of the car and headed in the direction. His eyes came upon her. It looked like Della from the back, but he needed to take a closer look. He watched as she opened the door to one of the cottages and went inside. He ran back up to the car and told Paul it looked like her and that he was going to attempt to speak to her, and if he wasn't back in ten minutes he wanted the men to return to the hotel until they hear from him.

"Perry are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Paul asked.

"No Paul. I need to do this in private. I'll be in touch." Perry turned and headed back to the cottages, slowly approaching the one that he saw the woman go into. If it was Della he was apprehensive of what he was going to say. Maybe she didn't want to be found. Maybe it wasn't Della after all, but if it was, how would she receive him. He approached hesitantly, then knocked.

Della had just finished putting the groceries away. She contemplated dressing for the beach, but she was still troubled over what had occurred with Matt that morning. If her life wasn't complicated enough, she sure didn't need the extra drama. She heard a knock on her door and was weary of opening it. She wasn't in the mood to see Matt right now but knew that he wouldn't just go away. She opened the door.....

"Hello Della." Perry stood at her door, not knowing what to do. "May I come in?"

"Perry--how...how.." she stammered.

"Did I find you? It wasn't easy Miss Lane. Would you like me to leave?" Perry tried to stay as pleasant as he could.

"No--not at all. Come in...please." Della held the door open as Perry stepped inside. She thought he looked a little thinner and very tired.

Perry looked around the room. "This is nice Della--very comfortable."

"Yes I've enjoyed it--so close to the beach and all." Della suddenly felt very awkward.

"Yeah I saw that when I came over."

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Yes thank you. Coffee if you have some made."

Della stepped over to the kitchen and proceeded to pour Perry a cup. She could feel him following her. Her hands were shaking and she hoped Perry didn't see it when she handed him the cup and saucer. He took a sip, then put it down on the counter. Della couldn't look him in the eye. She felt so...so awful, especially after what had happened last night with Matt.

"I'm glad to see you're OK."

"You look tired."

"Tired? Why would I be tired?" Perry could hold it in no longer. "The woman that I love, the woman that I want to marry, the woman who is my lifeblood, decides to leave in the middle of the night, without an explanation, let alone a phone call. 'I hereby give notice of my resignation effective immediately.' You know Della, I've read that a dozen times, and it still doesn't make sense." Perry tried to keep his voice calm, even though his insides were boiling. He could see the tears forming in Della's eyes. He walked over to her and attempted to touch her, but Della turned her back to him and was not receptive. "I see. So that's how it is. What was it Della, another man?"

Now it was Della's turn to be mad. "Another man? You think I left because of another man? Oh Perry, you're so wrong. I left because of you and your...your shenanigans." Della's tears flowed freely now.

Perry attempted to change the tone of the conversation. Again he approached Della, careful to keep his hands to himself. "What shenanigans Della. Was it the case? I admit I didn't spend enough time with you towards the end of the case, but...."

"Perry it had nothing to do with the case and you know it."

"No I don't know it. Della please, I'm lost here. Help me out."

"You and your...." They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Perry walked back into the living room and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Perry asked the man standing at the door, agitated.

"Who are you?" the man asked gruffly, entering the cottage with a concerned look on his face. "Della are you OK?' the man asked as he approached Della. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Matt you need to leave" Della pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what it going on here." Matt turned to Perry. "I'm going to ask you once again mister, who are you and what's your business with Della. Perry walked over and faced Matt.

"My name is Mason, Perry Mason, and you need to leave." Perry took notice on how tall the guy was, but was still undeterred.

"Matt--Perry--stop it" Della yelled. "They two of you just stop." Della paced the floor, wringing her hands. "Perry, this is Matt Dillon. I met him on the cruise ship and we have become good friends. Matt, this is Perry, the one I've told you about."

"So you're 'The Perry". Mister your a fool. How dare you track Della down. Well now that you've found her--get lost." Matt was now face to face with Perry. Both men's faces were red with anger. Della stepped in between them.

"Get out--both of you--GET OUT!" she screamed, taking both men by surprise, each confident that she would have thrown the other one out instead. Perry had never seen Della this mad before in all the years he knew her. This was a side of her that surprised him, but then again he never would have imagined in his wildest dreams that she would have ever left him in the first place. Matt was also stunned, but probably more hurt. 'What did she call me--a good friend?'. Both men watched each other, each not wanting to be the first to leave. Della grabbed them both by the arms and led them to the front door. Both men stood there, watching Della. "I need to be alone. And I just want you two to leave so I can think. I'm the one who ran away, remember Perry? I'm the one who came here to get my life straightened out, remember Matt? And I REALLY don't need the two of you here, ready to fight like a couple of mad dogs. Now will the both of you please leave." The two men looked at each other, but neither gave in. Della held the door open. Matt bent down and kissed her on the cheek as he walked out the door. Perry noticed Matt's actions. He could be losing Della and he still didn't know the reason. He did know that she was in no mood to talk right now. He stood at the doorway, looking at Della who kept her head down, tears running down her cheeks, then turned and left. With no car and not wanting to be with Paul right now, he headed for the beach. He hoped he could find solace in the sights and sounds. He found a palm tree and sat under it, resting back on it. What a day it had been. It started out with so much promise--having Della back in his arms. Now she could barely stand to look at him.


	6. Forgiveness

Della had a good cry. The two men in her life, who meant the most to her, were at each other's throats because of her. 'What a mess I've made'. Oh how she wished Matt hadn't shown up when he did. She was making headway with Perry and getting her anger out over him and off her chest. Then hurting Matt this morning with her comments about Perry. She wanted him to know the truth that getting over Perry would be a long process, but didn't realize that he would take it so hard. 'And why did Perry have to find me?' she thought. 'He has some nerve' she told herself, but she knew his reasons. 'I guess I could have done things different, especially Matt. God what a mess.'

She stared out her living room window, her arms folded against her chest, at the ocean. 'The ocean' she thought. Her life had similarities--calm and quiet or a vicious storm. She picked up her hat and headed to the beach. It was there that she could think, away from this room that was full of ugly memories. She waded aimlessly through the waves as they reached the shore. She thought back to the previous night when she and Matt strolled the same spot, like two kids on summer vacation without a care in the world. She also recalled the many times she and Perry would visit the seashore, sometimes just to unwind after a harrowing day in court or just to pass the time, enjoying each other's company. She found a shady spot and plopped down, oblivious to Perry who was fast approaching.

"Beautiful isn't it" he stated, looking out over the crest of the waves, as he stood beside her. He hesitated about even approaching her, unsure of her reaction.

"Yes.....yes it is. You know it's always had a calming affect on me" she sighed. She patted that spot next to her, inviting Perry to join her, tired of the tension. The two sat for awhile, neither of them speaking. Finally after a long silence Della sternly spoke "Perry I wish you would have just told me so I wouldn't have had to find out on my own."

Perry turned towards her. "Told you what Della? Somehow I feel like I've just walked into the middle of a bad play. Della please....talk to me." He reached over and ran his fingers over her hand, noticing that she still wore the jewelry he gave her. He studied her as she struggled to speak, not wanting to rush her.

"About that woman" she whispered, voice trembling.

"What woman Della?"

"The one--that blonde--that you ditched me for on our last lunch date. You called me and broke our lunch date--one that I was looking forward to. So instead I went shopping and I...I saw you two.....walking into Schuman's deli. Then when I phoned you that night, a female answered."

Perry thought for a moment, then understood. Now he knew Della's reasons. "Della that blonde--Linda Solomon--was Judge Cooper's niece." Perry went on to tell Della the story of the judge's irritating visits and his plans to match Perry up with her. He laughed as he recalled the words "her breeding and all'. He told Della that the two of them conspired against him like it was some sort of pre-date. "Sam politely told him not to come back. I ordered him not to come back, along with his niece. And you know what--it worked! They never stepped into the office again and Sam and I got alot more accomplished. As far as the female on the phone--Sam had asked Carole, his secretary, to stop by my place to get some papers I left there." Perry had Della's hand in his by now. "I'm sorry you saw what you saw--or heard--but it wasn't what you think." Perry got up on his knee's and took hold of both of Della's hands. "Della, you wondrous, beautiful woman. Don't you know there is no one who could ever take your place. I thought I've made that so clear. I'm sorry I broke lunch with you that day and I'm sorry that I spent so much time away from you while I was working on the case. Please believe me that you were always with me--always in my thoughts. Della I want to marry you--to be your husband. That case was for us and our future. That case would have allowed us to live the carefree life we love. Imagine Della, working maybe one or two cases a year. Then you would have no excuses not to marry me. We could..."

"You took that case so I would marry you?" she asked incredulously

.

"That's part of it, I guess." Perry looked down to the sand. "My ego had alot to do with it also. It's not everyday a case like that falls in your lap."

"When is the ruling expected?"

"I don't know. I walked away from it when I discovered you left. I told Sam I would be out of town until further notice and wished him luck."

"How did he take that news?"

"He understood. He hoped our outcome has a happy ending." Perry sat quiet for a moment, deep in thought. He turned to Della. "Does it?"

Della searched Perry's eyes. She believed him--and felt like a fool. After everything......'MATT!' She threw her hands up into her face. MATT! The man she made love to last night, knowing now she never should have. And Perry?. Here he was--walking away from the biggest case in his life--to find her. And what did she do? Make love to another man. She panicked. She stood up then ran down the beach. She had to get away from Perry. She felt so ashamed. He would never understand and he would hate her. He didn't betray her--she betrayed him. She kept running but Perry quickly caught up to her. She cried uncontrollably as he attempted to put his arms around her.

"Della--Della what is it. What happened back there. You're scaring me." Della pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get away but he wouldn't release her. "Talk to me Della--calm down" he pleaded, still holding her tight. She grabbed his shirt at the shoulders and scrunched them in her hands while she cried into his chest. He held her until her tears subsided and he felt her fight him no more. He lead her back to the shady spot and held her tight until she stopped shaking, never saying a word. He waited for her to speak.

"Perry I'm so sorry" she started out, her voice trembling again. He pulled her head to his chest, trying his best to comfort her, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry" she kept repeating herself. Perry didn't want to ask about what, knowing it would come in time. "Perry... about Matt" she finally said. Perry didn't want to hear this but knew he needed to, besides who was this man that Della befriended? Who was this man who kissed her on her cheek? Who was this man who Della threw out of his cottage, along with him, that caused her such anguish? But Perry still kept quiet. Della needed to tell him something, but it had to be at her own pace. "I met him on the ship--in the bookstore" she spoke slowly. Perry looked down at Della's face. She had a far-away gaze in her eyes, almost trancelike. "We ate together and did a little dancing--you know something to pass the time. The last night of the cruise--he kissed me." Della waited for Perry to react in some way but he kept calm so Della wouldn't get anymore upset. "The ship docked and went our separate ways. You see I was so hurt over you--or over what I thought you did--that somehow it made it OK to see Matt." Perry still kept quiet. Della paused, still in a fog.

"He showed up on my doorstep a couple of days later and we started enjoying each others company again." Perry still kept quiet, thinking he didn't like the way this story was going. "Last night we had a night out on the town--you know--checking out the nightlife and going to a fine restaurant and all. It was nice--we had fun." Then Della grew silent. She started to cry again, this time hiding her face in her hands. Perry watched as she agonized, wondering what was coming next. "Perry, we....we...we made love last night." Della continued to cry. Perry felt like he just got sucker punched. That man touched Della. That man enjoyed the love and warmth that her body produced, a body that molded so perfectly to his own, a body which gave them so much pleasure. He felt nauseous. He wanted to torture Matt and sear the memories of Della from his brain. And Della. His Della. How could she? She had been his all along, and because SHE misunderstands, she sought pleasure with another man. 'Oh Della' he thought. He then understood her torment. He saw the grief that Della put herself through and knew how hard it was for her to tell him this. But he was glad she did and that it was out in the open. His reaction now had alot to do with their future.

The two sat silently, Della's head still on Perry's chest. He could feel her trembling cease. She had fallen asleep. Now it was Perry's turn to cry. 'Damn the judge. Damn his niece. Damn that case. Damn this Matt fellow.' Still he found it hard to be mad at Della. His love for her overpowered any anger towards her. Her actions were the result of erroneous assumptions and misunderstandings--not because of any dislike of him. Della had suffered, both mentally and emotionally, and was now living through her own private hell. Perry decided then and there that any digressions Della had with Matt was his responsibility. As much as he hated that Matt fellow, he couldn't blame him for being attracted to such a beautiful woman. Still the thought of Matt being with Della seethed inside of him. 'If I had just found her yesterday this wouldn't have happened' he told himself. "I'm the one who neglected her needs--I'll carry her burden.' This needed to be behind them. Della needed to know how he felt and he would tell her when she woke up. Perry was tired. He didn't want to think anymore. He forced the past hours out of his head. He sat there, holding his Della, thankful that she was back in his arms. 'Things are going to be different from now on.'

Della awoke with a startle, finding herself still nestled against Perry's chest. "Sleep well?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Perry--how long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. You don't know how good this feels Della." He pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "I need you Della. I want you to know that." He could see the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"After everything I've done. Oh Perry, if I could just turn back the clock...I...I...am such a damn fool. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. I'll understand...." Della eyes headed downward, not wanting to see the look on Perry's face.

"Della I never want to hear you say that again" he replied sternly. "We can't change what happened--only learn from it. A misunderstanding on both our parts, mostly mine. As far as I'm concerned what happened with Matt is the past, never to be mentioned again. So if you're looking for me to forgive you, I'll never say it because in my eyes, you've done nothing wrong. Your actions were a part of my stupidity and nothing else."

Della sat quiet for a moment, digesting what he just said. Perry was actually sitting here taking the blame for her indiscretion. She looked at him, speechless. What could she say. He truly forgave her and took her back--no questions asked. "Perry do you understand what you just said?" Della asked, stunned.

"Della I know exactly what I said and I mean every word of it. We have a new life together as of today." Perry got on his knees and took Della's hands in his. "I know I've asked you before, but I'm asking you again. Della please marry me. Let me be your husband."

The tears came again. Della was awash with love for this man. Still the guilt was there. She stood up and stepped away. She wanted to scream and run away, but most of all she wanted his arms to hold her. She turned and walked back to Perry. "Perry I've made a terrible mistake and I am truly thankful for your understanding, and.... I've come to realize that your love is more precious than anything on this earth, but.." Perry braced himself for her denial. "I don't want you to ask me to marry you any more. This time I'm asking you...." Della smiled when she saw the look of shock on Perry's face. He rose up and put his arms around Della's waist, swinging her around and around in circles.

"Yes" he yelled. He pulled her in for a kiss, the first one in weeks. It never tasted so good. He wished they could stay on that beach forever, but he realized that Matt would come looking for her soon. After they finished their long embrace, he told her "let's go get you packed up."

"But Perry I'm paid up for another two weeks."

"I don't care. Let them keep their money. You, Mrs. Mason, and I will be staying in our own paradise." At that time he didn't quite know where that would be, but they sure as hell wasn't going to stay at her cottage, with her memories of Matt, not to mention the bedroom. "We are starting out fresh. We'll find our own beach." They returned to the cottage and proceeded to gather Della's belongings. Perry went down to the front desk and called Paul to come pick them up.

"Paul's here?" Della asked.

"I needed all the help I could get and he was more than happy to oblige. Della you've got to understand that I was ready to turn this island inside out to find you."

"Perry I never imagined...."

"What--that I could live without you." He approached Della. "I don't know if I was more worried or scared. What's important now is you and me--and our marriage. Tell me Mrs. Mason--just what kind of wedding would you like?"

"Gee Perry, I've haven't given it much thought. When and where--so many plans to make."

"I have an idea" Perry smiled. Della looked at him with a curious look on her face. "How about tonight--a civil ceremony on the ocean that you love so. Paul could be both our witness and best man. Sorry to tell you though, I don't think he would make a very good bridesmaid!"

"Oh Perry, be nice. Besides I don't think we have time to plan something like that."

"Sure we do but we can't do it here. Hurry up. Paul will be here in no time." Perry waited out in the living room while Della collected her personal things from the bedroom. He did not want to see the room where Matt and Della shared love. "We can stop at City Hall to get a license and....Della does that mean you liked my idea?" Della stepped out of the bedroom with her suitcase in hand. Perry walked over and took it from her.

"Yes I do like your idea if you must know. Well I think I have everything but let me take one last look." Perry looked out the window just in time to see Paul heading towards the cottage.

"Paul's sure going to be surprised" Perry told her. He saw Della in the kitchen with a troubled look on her face. "Are you worried about Paul?" Perry quizzed.

"No. It's Matt. I should tell...."

"Tell him what. That you're marrying me? That he's a loser?"

"Perry stop. This isn't a contest."

"I'm sorry Della. You let me deal with Matt. He's just a memory--and a bad one at that." He put the suitcase down on the floor and put his arms around Della. "Della I realize he can't just disappear from your mind, but I'm going to try my damnedest to erase him from your memory. However if you feel you need to talk about him, at any time, I'll listen. I might not like it, but I will listen. I want no secrets between us--ever. If I had been more open with you, none of this would have happened." Della reached up and fixed a piece of hair that had fallen across his brow. He still insisted on taking the blame for her mess. "Agree? No secrets?"

"Agree. No secrets." Della pulled Perry's lips to hers and kissed him lovingly as Paul knocked on the door. "Do you want to tell Paul or should I?" she teased.

"The pleasure's all mine" Perry responded as he opened the door. "Paul congratulate me!"

Paul stood at the door with a puzzled look on face. "For what?" He looked at Della. "I see we've found our mystery lady. Della it's good to see you. I don't think I could've taken another day of his rantings. So just what am I congratulating you for--finding Della?"

"More than that--Paul meet the future Mrs. Perry Mason!" Perry boasted.

"So she finally accepted your bribes! Well I guess I'm out of the running now" he grinned as he gave Della a wink. He walked over and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations beautiful."

"Paul we have to make one stop on our way to the hotel--actually two stops."

"Sure Perry, where to?"

"The first stop is City Hall to get a license, and then I need to get down to the piers."

"City hall? What gives?"

"A marriage license of course."

"You mean the two of you are getting married here on the islands?"

"Tonight if we can. That's why I have to get down to the piers. I need to charter a yacht with a captain who can marry us. And you get to be the best man!"

"You know the LA social circles are going to be extremely disappointed' he joked.

"Not my problem" Perry replied. "Now let's get going before Della changes her mind" he teased. "Time's awasting." They locked up the cottage and Perry ran the key down to the front desk, informing them that Della wouldn't be returning. The three hoped in the car, arriving soon at City Hall where they registered, paid the fee and received their license. In no time they were down at the piers, looking for charter companies. Perry had Paul and Della stay in the car while he went inside to make arrangements. He came out of the office smiling. "Everything's set. They are expecting us back in one hour. Paul take us back to the hotel so I can get my things. Mrs. Mason and I will be honeymooning on the ocean for the next week." Perry looked at Della "if that's OK with you."

Della snuggled up to Perry. "It's more than OK....it sounds perfect."

"Perry I'm going to head home tomorrow now that I know you kids don't need me. It's been fun but someone has bills to pay."

"Paul I want to thank you for all your help. Bill my office for your time."

"Not this time pal. I was just as concerned about Della as you were. I'll tell you what. Just name your first son after me and my bill will be paid-in-full!" The three of them laughed. They reached the hotel. Perry had Paul and Della wait in the lobby while he ran upstairs and collected his belongings. Most of the items were still in his suitcase, so it didn't take long. He approached the lobby when he saw Paul standing alone.

"Where's Della?"

"She's in the ladies room. Perry something happened......it was like she relived a bad dream or something. We were standing here talking and all of a sudden she saw something or someone across the lobby, turned white as a ghost and ran away. Perry is there something I should know about? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Paul had a very concerned look on his face.

"No Paul--she's fine. Maybe she is having pre-wedding jitters. In fact here she comes now."

Della ran into Perry's arms. Paul didn't believe Perry's story, but played along. He didn't want to alarm Della in any way. Perry could feel Della trembling and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Was he here?" Perry whispered, just out of earshot of Paul. Delled nodded. "C'mon Paul let's go." Perry put Della between him and Paul to shield her from Matt, if he was still around. Paul sensed trouble as they reached the car. He watched from the corner of his eye as Della clutched Perry, her knuckles white, when they pulled away. However she seemed to have recovered by the time they arrived at the pier. They unloaded the car and planted themselves on their chartered yacht, greeting the Captain and crew. As they made their way to their cabin the Captain got the yacht underway. Perry and Della made the most out of their wardrobe, finding the nicest clothing they had with them for the ceremony. They laughed together. Here was the most important day of their life and they looked well--casual. Della had left her gowns and dresses that she had bought back at the cottage. She would rather burn them than wear them again. 'Maybe the housekeepers could use them' she told herself. Perry had packed in such a hurry--like Della--that he was totally unprepared for a special occasion. Then he began to panic--the ring. The ring that he had bought for Della--just in case--was back in LA. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would need it on this trip. The only thing he had to offer was his pinkie ring. Della giggled, noting how it had engulfed her finger. Della, of course, did not have one for Perry. Perry assured her that it was only a temporary situation. The two headed back up to the deck where the Captain was waiting. The sun was beginning to set. Perry and Della repeated their vows and the Captain pronounced them man and wife, bringing tears to their eyes. Perry wasted no time taking her in his arms. As they embraced, Paul and the crew threw rice and toasted the new couple. The Captain then turned the yacht back to port and dropped Paul off. As they headed back out to sea the newlyweds dined on a feast prepared by the chef. They stood at the railing and watched as the reflection of the stars danced off of the calm ocean. Perry stood behind Della, remembering the night of their first kiss.

"I remember a night Mrs. Mason, at a certain amusement park, that we stood together--just like this."

"I remember Perry. You got brave and kissed me for the first time."

"Yes I remember. I just couldn't hold out any longer. Say you've never told me what you named that teddy bear."

"I didn't? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Mind telling me now?"

"No I don't. In fact I still have him. I couldn't decide who was more cuter--you or him--so I named him Mister M. I figured he could keep me company when you weren't around."

"Did he do a good job?"

"He sufficed, however I much prefer the real thing" Della teased, playing with the hair that had fallen on his brow.

"Shall we retire for the night Mrs Mason?" Perry asked.

"We shall" Della whispered and led Perry down to their cabin. The two made love like never before. Perry, overcome with joy and relief, ravished her again and again. He kissed every inch of her body with his lips. Della relished in every sensuous spot he found and gladly returned the favor. The passion of their lovemaking sometimes had to be muffled, due to the proximity of their cabin to the crew's. They finally fell asleep around sunrise and slept till noon. Della laid with her head on Perry's chest, his heartbeat music to her ears. "So Mr Mason, what do you have planned for today?" Della asked groggily.

"Ohh I like the sound of that" Perry responded.

"Asking about plans?" Della quizzed.

"No the Mr Mason part, Mrs. Mason." Perry propped up on his elbow, pulling the sheet over them. "Mrs. Mason. I like those words too" Perry said between kisses. Della readily accepted his advances, eager to please her husband. Soon afterward, they showered and dressed, then headed up to the deck, where a buffet awaited them. They thoroughly enjoyed the good food, along with the company of the Captain, who headed the yacht to the next port. Perry wanted to go ashore and pick up a few items, namely clothes, along with a few necessities.

Once docked, they hit the tourist traps, picking up some tropical island wear. Perry laughed, wondering what a judge would do if he wore one of the shirts into court. "It wouldn't be pretty" he told Della. They loved the bright colors and bought several outfits. Next stop--the jewelry store to buy 'temporary' island design rings for the both of them. A few more items and they were on their way back to the yacht. They spent the remaining days and nights entrenched in each other's love. Perry tried his hand at deep sea fishing, while Della sunbathed beside him. Every night was spent on the deck, dining and dancing, followed by passion. The last day brought them back to shore. Perry tipped the crew generously and Della graciously thanked the Captain for the best week she ever had.

Perry hailed a cab that took them far away from the hotel where Perry--and Matt--had stayed. Once they were in their room, Perry made plane reservations that would take them back home. Della was excited to return to LA. She never thought that she would miss Gertie so much and the both of them couldn't wait to tell her the news. Della knew that it wouldn't be long before the gossip columns got wind of their marriage and needed to prepare herself for the onslaught of accusations that they seem to generate. She felt her life had come full circle. She still thought of Matt and how hurt he must be, but she didn't let on to Perry. 'He doesn't even know my real name' she told herself, unsure if Matt would ever come looking for her. They ate dinner at the hotel restaurant, then strolled the beach before turning in. Perry was never so happy. He had his Della back and she finally agreed to be his wife. He knew that when they returned home, he needed to get his practice going again and would need every ounce of energy both he and Della had to get it back on track.

"I so love it here Perry. Promise me we'll come back soon" Della smiled.

"We will. Someday we'll have a house right on the shore where we can spend our days and nights. I'd like that". They walked for awhile, Perry noticing that Della had gotten real quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts" he nudged. Della still kept quiet. After awhile she stopped and turned to Perry.

"Perry I want you to know how grateful I am" she started out.

"Della...."

"Perry stop. I have to say this and I want you to hear me out, like it or not."

"OK, Della, if that's what you want." Perry was getting nervous.

"Perry.....again I want you to know how grateful I am. I messed up something bad..."

"Della don't. I told you..."

"You told me that it was your fault. It's not. It's mine and mine alone. I'm sorry, but I can't keep this inside. You told me that if I need to talk about Matt, that I could and you would listen."

"Yes I did and I meant it. Say what you need to say Della. Get it off your chest."

"Thank you." Della started pacing back and forth, unsure that the words would come out right. "As I was saying, I am very grateful for everything you have done for me. I thought, when I first left LA, that I would never see you again--that your new life didn't include me. I was so wrong and I'm ashamed that I thought you would ever stray." Della kept pacing. "When I started seeing Matt I thought he would be my ticket to getting over you. We had a good time--maybe too good a time--but I would give anything to erase that night. I made love to Matt, not with my heart like I do with you, but more out of pity for myself. I know now that replacing you is something I could never do--it's like you're in my soul--and I used Matt as a substitute for you, something I truly regret." Della stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Perry. "Earlier that morning--before you showed up--we had a fight over you. I told him the truth that it would take time to get over how I felt about you. He had gotten mad and left."

"And then he came back when I showed up?

"Yes--his timing couldn't have been worse."

"Della I'm sorry that I put you in such a position."

"Perry I don't want you to be sorry for anything. I got myself into this mess--not you--and the fact that you want to take the blame troubles me. "I hurt myself, I hurt Matt, but most of all I hurt you, more specifically your trust, and that is something I can never forgive myself for. In my mind, everytime I leave our house and you don't know where I went, I'll think that you will wonder if I'm with someone. You can deny that all you want, but it's human nature. And I don't know how to change it. Perry I don't know what I can say, or do, to show you how truly sorry I am and to rebuild your trust in me--and that's what distresses me the most." Della stood there, studying Perry, waiting for his reply.

"Anything else?" he asked as he put her arms around Della.

"In fact--yes." Della pulled away and was pacing again. "I just want you to know that I will never doubt your love ever again. The pain and torment that I must have put you through was selfish on my part."

"Anything else?" he asked again, again taking her in his arms.

"Isn't that enough?" she replied.

"No. Now it's my turn to talk." His eyes looked up and down Della's face. His hands brushed back her wind blown hair. "Della please don't be so tormented. I realize that you had feelings towards Matt--at that time--and he towards you, and that you both acted upon them. You're a beautiful woman and I can imagine how attracted he was to you. Hell, I was attracted to you the first time I saw you too. I also understand that you regret your actions. I do too, for being suckered in by that judge and his niece. All I had to do was say 'no' . But my biggest regret of all was neglecting you. I 'assumed'--wrongly--that you had the same zeal that I did regarding the case, that nothing else mattered. I was stupid and wrong and you suffered. You see Della--I feel like I cheated on you. I cheated on you with my ego, my zest to be number one, all the while losing what mattered most. As far as trust, you have my heart--I can't give any more. I've learned--with all that has happened--that trust can never be broken with the one you love, as long as the love is there. Maybe it is the bond we have. You didn't break our trust by being with Matt, because you were mislead. If anything you strengthened it--made it into what we have right now and that is the love and understanding, the openness we now share. If you didn't trust me, you never would have told me about Matt--but you did--right away. You trusted me to understand. I will say that I was hurt, but I trusted you to be honest and you were. There will NEVER be a time in my life when I don't love, honor and cherish you, as I vowed the day we were married. The trust is there....after all, it's not everyday I go around asking women to marry me" he smirked "and the fact that you would, unconditionally, speaks volumes of the love and trust you have for me. Tell me what more I can say to convince you. I'm all ears." Della put her head on Perry's chest. The two of them just stood there for a moment, embraced by the love they shared for one another.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?" Della whispered.

"And I you." Perry pulled Della's face to his and kissed her tenderly. "Just love me for the rest of my life my precious wife." He kissed her again, then pulled back. "Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Just one thing."

"And that is?"

"When we get back to the room, I was hoping you could show me how much of a great husband you are!"

"Trust me--I will. Lead the way!"


	7. The Big Surprise

Perry and Della flew home early the next day and Paul arrived at the airport to pick them up. "So kids how was the honeymoon?"

"Like you need to know" Perry responded.

"The islands were beautiful Paul. You should honeymoon there" Della added.

"I'll keep that in mind Della....and who's the lucky girl?" Paul inquired.

"Well I thought maybe Rita might be."

"Yeah, well her new husband might think different" Paul scoffed. "Say whose apartment are we going to. Where did you two lovebirds decide to roost?"

"My place for now Paul. We're going to do a little rearranging tonight. Tomorrow we'll go to Della's and pick up her necessities."

"Don't forget Perry--I want to stop in at the office and see Gertie."

"I know--I know. I think we'll need another week just to get organized."

"Say Perry I thought you should know. Words out on the street that you two got hitched. Last time I talked with Gertie she was having a hell of a time with the phones."

"Perry we need to send her on a vacation. With all the extra work she took on since I left, and now the phones, that poor girl's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"I agree Della. Tomorrow we'll send her off in style."

"By the way Perry, I'll get a statement to the papers, if you want. Just let me know what you want me to tell them" Paul added.

"Gee thanks Paul. Make it short and sweet--something like this: Mr Perry Mason, famed eligible criminal defense attorney has married the most beautiful, the most gorgeous, the most exquisite Miss Della Street. Fact has it they were married and honeymooned aboard a yacht on the Pacific Ocean. Now leave them alone!"

"I get the idea Perry. You were always one for words. I'll head down there today. Anything else?"

"No that's it Paul. Let's go. I'm anxious to get my blushing bride home" Perry smiled as he pulled Della in for a hug.

It had taken Perry and Della almost two months to get their office back on track. The case he worked on with Sam went in their favor, however it was now headed to the Appeals Court. Sam had never taken Perry off of the case, grateful for the time and effort that he had spent on it, at great personal loss. Perry and Della had sent Gertie on her dream trip to London for a well deserved vacation. He eagerly accepted a murder case the first week back and the two of them comfortably slid back into their old routine of burning the midnight oil.

Della was beginning to feel overwhelmed, alarmed at her energy level. Many times she had felt herself nodding off while in court or sitting at her typewriter. Perry had been teasing her lately about her lack of appetite, but Della just brushed it off. However it was starting to worry her now. "Perry would you mind if I didn't attend court in the morning. I made an appointment with Dr. Shelton. I think I'm coming down with something."

"I think you are too, darling. You seem a bit peaked lately. I'll be fine. You go." Perry walked around the desk and held Della in his arms. "Besides you're more important than this case--trust me." Della laid her head on his chest.

"Have I told you today how much I love you, my darling husband" Della whispered.

"Hmm, let me think---I don't believe you have in this hour Mrs. Mason" Perry replied, kissing the top of her head..

"Mrs. Mason. I still get chills when I'm called that. It's like a dream come true."

"My thoughts exactly. Now how about some breakfast before we head in--something to keep your strength up."

"Honestly Perry, I don't think I could keep anything down right now. Maybe at lunch."

"Della" Perry asked in a hushed tone "could you be pregnant?"

"You know that would be near impossible Perry, besides we've discussed all that" Della responded in a sad tone.

"Well let's see what Dr. Shelton has to say. If I didn't have court I would go with you. I would, however, like to be present if you have a follow-up appointment. I might have some questions for the good doctor myself."

"OK Perry, but I don't think there will be one. It's probably something minor, something a little 'magic pill' will cure. C'mon we better get a move on so we're not late." Perry, concerned about Della, kept a a close eye on her throughout the morning, opting to eat lunch in their office so that she could rest, and then straight home after court was adjourned for the day. The next morning Della arrived at her doctor's office, where he took a complete physical after listening to her symptoms, along with blood samples. She did have to make an appointment after all for two weeks later for a follow up and chose a time that would be convenient for Perry to join her.

She met Perry back at the office in time for afternoon recess. She reported back to Perry the conversations and procedures they discussed, along with the date of her next appointment. Still Perry fawned and doted over her with cooking and massages, which made the two week wait bearable. Because her anxiety level grew daily, Della had tossed and turned the night before the appointment with Perry's question echoing in her head. They arrived early for the appointment and was escorted into the doctor's private office. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Mason. Mr. Mason it's a pleasure to meet you." The two men shook hands. "I'm a big fan of your career."

"Thank you Dr. Shelton, so am I! I hope you have some answers for us regarding Della. She's been so under the weather lately, I'm really getting worried."

"Have a seat--both of you. Well I can tell you that Della's diagnosis has nothing to do with 'catching anything'."

"I don't follow you doctor" Perry stated.

Della sensed what was going to come out of his mouth next. "Della's condition is temporary--about another seven months should cure it" Dr. Shelton boasted.

"You mean....."

"Yes Della. You're going to be a mother. Congratulations!"

Della sat dumbfounded. "But doctor--my history....how?"

"Hard to say Della. You know that old saying--'the Lord works in mysterious ways.' The bottom line is that you are, probably about two months now." Perry grabbed Della's hand, a big smile spread across his face. Tears came from Della's eyes as it sunk it just what he had said. Perry and Dr Shelton stood and shook hands. "Any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Oh just the usual million ones that will come later on, but for now what can I do for Della?"

"Just make sure she stays rested and doesn't overdo it. No heaving lifting--and the most important--nutrition. Make sure she eats right and takes her vitamins. Anything else?"

"Not right now but I will call you if I have any concerns. Right now, though, I think I'm going to take my beautiful wife out for a celebration. Thank you Dr. Shelton." The two men shook hands. "C'mon Della." Perry escorted Della out of the office and back to the car. Della's tears started to fall, alarming Perry. "Della darling--these should be tears of happiness, but I don't think they are."

"Perry don't you realize....this could be Matt's child" she snapped.

"That came to mind Della, but I don't see how that changes anything."

"Changes anything? Perry--how can you say that? It changes alot of things. Oh how could this happen.....after I've been told again and again.....not now." The tears wouldn't stop. Perry turned in his seat, facing Della.

"Della I want you to listen to me." Della wouldn't face him. He lifted her chin. "You are my wife, carrying our child, who will be born a Mason, who will be loved and cherished, unlike any child ever born. Yes, I've considered the possibility that this could be Matt's child, but trust me--nothing will change. It doesn't make me love the child any less. We conceived this child Della--you're the mother and I'm the father and that's all there is to it." Della's tears stopped as she considered Perry's words.

"Perry....why would you want to raise another man's child and call it your own?" Della asked incredulously.

"Della you seem to be forgetting something here. The child is yours, regardless of the father. Why do you think I would love it any less? Della......" Perry's voice lowered "I love you and I love this child. Besides, why are you convinced that it is Matt's. Have you even considered the possibility that it's mine? Besides, you were with him one......"

"Oh Perry--how could this happen? Especially now....." her voice faltered away. She sat motionless, staring out the window.

"Della let's go home. This conversation needs to be carried on somewhere other than this parking lot." Perry drove the car out of the parking lot and headed for home. Della cried all the way, making Perry more tense. When they arrived home, Della headed straight for the bedroom and Perry followed her in. Della sat on the bed, with her head in her hands, the tears continuing. Perry sat next to her, his hands rubbing her back and shoulders. "Della talk to me--don't shut me out."

After a few quiet minutes Della finally spoke. "Perry I need to think this through. This is my problem and I need to deal with it."

"Why is it just 'your' problem. Last I remember we are married--for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Della you act like you don't want my child. Do you? Is that what's troubling you?" She saw his eyes misting up.

Those words stung Della. 'Is that what he believes?' she asked herself. She saw the hurt look on his face. 'How could I be so wrong? To just assume that this is Matt's child does Perry such injustice. You fool--listen to him.' Tears filled her eyes again. She put her hands up to her face again, ashamed of her actions. Perry put his arms around her and let her cry. When her sobbing subsided, Perry laid her back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his fingers thru her hair, stopping to wipe away any remaining tears.

"Talk to me Della" he whispered.

"Perry I'm so sorry........you know I want this child...especially......" She thought for a moment. "It's just the timing...that's all....I just.....I just.......oh Perry this is so hard. It has to be yours.....I want it so bad......I just wish......" The tears came again.

"Wish what Della?.....tell me."

"I just wish I hadn't been such a damn fool" her hands each making a fist. "Everything could be so easy for us right now."

"How so? We might not even be married right now" his finger touching her nose. "Now THAT would be a problem" he teased.

"Oh Perry, you always see the silver lining in things." She turned on her side, facing him. She stared intensely into his eyes, trying to see through to his soul. "Maybe that's why I love you so. You are too good for me Mr. Mason." She ran her hand up his jawline, stopping just below his ears. "Perry.....I don't want you to ever think that I don't want this child. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier--it just came out wrong. It's just that for years I've been told my numerous doctors that I will probably never conceive...and then...when I least expect it....I do." She reached down and patted her stomach. "No wonder I've been so run down and not myself lately..... now I have two Mason boys to contend with."

"Two of us huh? I wouldn't be so sure" he teased as her laid Della back down on her back. He gently laid his head on her stomach. "Does this hurt?"

"No not at all. What are you doing?" she quizzed, teasing his hair with her hands.

"Listening. They say you can hear the heartbeat if you listen close enough."

"Perry I think it's way too soon for that."

"Oh I don't know--I hear something in there."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Her! She's singing to me--I'm her favorite guy."

"She?"

"Yes--she! My little Della!" he laughed.

"Oh Perry.......what on earth am I ever going to do with you?" she teased as she tousled Perry's hair, then brought his face up to meet hers. She looked deep into his eyes, then pulled him to her lips for a long, deep kiss.

He pulled away slowly. "Just love me" he whispered, pulling Della to him again. They snuggled for a while, each silently contemplating the future. Perry finally sat up. "You know Mrs. Mason--you didn't have anything for breakfast this morning. Now that you are eating for two we just can't have that--doctor's orders. Tell you what. You stay here and rest and let the 'master' work miracles in the kitchen." He jumped off the bed and propped up Della's pillows, then took off her shoes and closed the curtains. "I'll let you know when it's ready." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, then headed towards the door.

"Perry?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yes darling?"

"I love you."

Perry stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Della. "Thank you. I love you too."

Perry prepared Della a feast. As the two of them ate, they discussed how the new addition to the family would change things. They talked about getting a bigger apartment or even possibly a house. Perry wanted to be with her when she chose her wardrobe, along with the layette. They considered employing a live-in au pair, however Della wanted to ask her Aunt Mae first, an idea that Perry loved.

"Perry--if you don't mind, I'd like to keep things quiet for a few weeks."

"How so Della?"

"The baby and all. I need time to let this sink in and get adjusted to my new role. I just don't want to be overwhelmed with all the congratulatories just yet. I hope you don't mind."

"If that's what you want Della. Not even Paul?"

"No!"

"How about Gertie?"

"Double no. My goodness, with her network?. Let's take it one day at a time, OK?"

"OK Della--but not too long" he teased. "I want all the world to know about Mrs. Della Mason and her 'condition'. After all, I've never been an 'expectant father' before." He reached over and took her hand. "Della.....you know I will try my best to meet your expectations. If I fail to in any way, please tell me." Perry's eyes pleaded with her.

"Perry how could you possibly fail me. If anything....."

"Della don't." He arose from the table and knelt down on the floor next to Della, taking her hand in his. "Today we start a new journey in our lives. And now we have a new one to think about. I know that you have concerns, but I'm going to try my best to show you what you--and our child--mean to me. I can't say anymore Della. Please believe me."

Della's eyes filled again. "Oh Perry--it's not you.... it's me." She looked down to their hands. "Do you remember that night on the beach...the night before we came home from Hawaii?"

"I do Della. We discussed Matt, then had a conversation about trust. I thought we agreed to agree that we were past that. I also agreed that if you needed to talk about him, that I would listen.....I'm listening Della."

"Perry.....from Matt's point of view......don't you think that....that...well, he might want to know?

I mean.....there is a chance....and....and I think you would want to know....wouldn't you?"

Perry thought for a moment, then returned his gaze to Della. "Yes I would Della. I guess any man would want to know if he fathered a child. Is that why you don't want anyone to know yet? Your conscious--is it telling you that he needs to know?"

"I don't know Perry. A little part of me tells me yes, morally, but then a big part of me tells me no. If he is, and needs to be a part of our lives, I don't know how I would handle things, you know, always a reminder of my stupidity. Plus what if he pressed for parental rights, blood tests and all. The courts would be involved--and the newspapers with their trashy headlines. Your career could be ruined......all because of me--everything you worked for..."

"That's enough Della. I won't listen to you talk that way. I'm a big boy Della--I can manage the courts and the judges, along with my reputation, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and let someone question yours. Della...that night on the beach......we talked alot about trust....do you remember?"

"Mmm hmm...I do Perry."

"Well Della--I trust that you will make the right decision. Just remember.....you have my support. I'm sorry that I can't tell you what you want to hear--yes or no. I wish I had a magic wand to help you clear your conscious, but since I don't I have to believe that any decision you make regarding our child will be in it's best interest. That's how much I believe in you, darling."

Della sat for a moment, taking in what Perry had said. She put her hand on his face. She could see the painful look of his unknowing--and his love. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that darling?"

"That when this is all over, you know, when the baby is born...that you....that you...."

"What Della....that I what?"

"That you never hold it against this child if...well......"

"It turns out not be mine. Della I thought I made that clear."

"You did. It's just that every time you look at it's face....and you see another man's. A constant reminder if you will. People will wonder and rumors will start."

"Della everybody in our lives--everybody who we have ever touched--has got to know how 'crazy that Mason fellow is over that gal'. We've never given them a reason to think any different. As far as Matt goes, there is only three people on this earth who know what happened and I personally know that two of them won't speak a word. Besides, how is he going to find out. You weren't even using your real name. Personally Della. from my viewpoint, he will never be an issue."

Della sat and watched Perry as he started to clear the table, her head swimming with thoughts. 'True I wasn't using my real name--and Los Angeles is a big city. Maybe Perry is right--maybe I am overreacting. Besides, the man loves me--not sometimes loves me or loves just a part of me--no he loves me totally and has repeatedly shown it. My god girl--he went to great lengths to find you....what is your problem?.' Perry finished clearing the dishes and Della rose to help him in the kitchen.

"No you stay put. Remember what the doctor said--no overdoing it."

"Oh good grief Perry--it's just the dishes."

"I know, I know...."

"Perry?"

"Yes Della."

"How long before your done?"

"With the dishes? Give me fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Because we have things to do--places to go."

"We do? I thought we were going back to the office."

"Oh we are. We just have a few stops to make first."

"And where might those be?"

"Well a girl needs to look her best and all, especially when she's expecting. And then the baby, well, can't come home from the hospital naked now, can he? We'll need to stop and get a few things, and then.....hey--where are you going?"

"To call Gertie and tell her to reschedule my appointments until tomorrow."

"Now Perry, it shouldn't take THAT long."

"Yes it will. Remember darling--I've seen you shop. Della you do understand that the minute we step foot into those shops, it will be all over the gossip columns."

"That's what I'm hoping for. How else is the world going to know about our new little Master Mason?"

Perry walked over and put his arms around Della, pulling her close. "Master Mason huh. I prefer Lady Mason if you don't mind." He bent down and gave Della a deep, long kiss. "Are you sure Della? What changed your mind?"

"You did. Perry I kept fighting myself with this vision in my head of you rejecting the baby--that I would be stranded in life--like you would grow to regret us, or something silly like that. I came to the realization of how idiotic that was--and how committed you are to this baby...and myself. I feel ashamed that I thought that way. Forgive me?"

"Della there's nothing to forgive. It's going to be OK. Trust me. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	8. The Revelation

The next few months were busy ones. Not only was Perry's office working a full case load, their private life was just as hectic. They had debated over a home or a penthouse apartment near the office, finally deciding on a sprawling ranch house next to the beach, as they had always planned. Della's Aunt Mae took them up on the opportunity to move in and take care of the baby. With Della's silouhette was growing daily, Perry made sure that she was off her feet at every opportunity. He gave her back rubs and foot massages every night and kissed her belly before they fell asleep.

Their public life wasn't any different. When the happy news spread, Della's office overflowed with flowers from numerous clients and acquaintences on a daily basis. Perry found himself deluged with well-wishers wanting to congratulate him at every corner. Even Burger and Tragg had something to say, which touched Perry. Since going to court had become a chore lately for Della, Burger had given permission to Perry to use the private garage entrance, out of concern for her safety. Too often the press got pushy, especially the photographers who were always trying to outdo each other for the best pose.

Della was starting to get self conscious on those days. The court personnel and spectators enjoyed watching her waddle in, like a sideshow, which made her cringe. The attention needed to be on the defendent--not her, so the decision was made that she would attend only on days when it was absolutely necessary. She found that that worked well with her office upkeep, which made it easier for them to leave at the end of the day and not work into the night.

She was entering her seventh month and actually felt quite good. It had been a quiet morning at the office as Perry had gone down to Burger's office to get pictures of evidence of their latest trial. Della had just finished responding to the morning mail when the silence was broken by the buzzer from Gertie's desk. "Excuse me Mrs. Mason but there is a gentleman here to see you. A Mr. Matt Dillion. He says it's personal." Della froze, unable to respond. Her mind thinking a million thoughts--none of which were good. "Mrs. Mason shall I send him in?" She still could not respond. She heard her door open with Gertie's voice in the background "I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there." He stepped through the door, his eyes on Della.

Della attempted to stand but her knees wouldn't let her. Gertie appeared at the door after Matt. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mason. He just barged in. Would you like me to get security?" Della was still speechless and could not take her eyes off Matt. Gertie stood, waiting impatiently.

"No--it's fine Gertie. Thank you" Della finally uttered. She still could not rise out of her chair. Thoughts of the baby swirled in her head. 'He knows' she kept thinking. She just stared at him as he approached her desk, not knowing what to say. He was wearing black dress slacks with a blue button down shirt that was open at the collar, with a coordinated plaid jacket. He stood across from her, their eyes never parting.

"Nice to see you again Della" he started out "it's been awhile."

"Yes....yes it has. How are you?" the words finally came out.

"Oh I'm fine....and you?" The ackwardness of the conversation filled the room.

"I'm good." Della thought hard. She needed to get Matt out of the office before Perry showed up. "What brings you to town?"

"Business. The government made me an offer I couldn't refuse on a special project. I thought since there wasn't anything important going on in my life that it would be a good idea to stay busy. So here I am. I got into town four days ago."

"Interesting." Della didn't know what else to add.

"So....this is where you work?"

"Uh-huh"

"Perry Mason huh?. THE Perry?"

"Uh-huh"

He reached down and picked up Della left hand, notating the ring. "I believe the receptionist called you 'Mrs. Mason."

"Uh-huh"

"Della....is there somewhere we can talk--in private. How about an early lunch?"

"No..no lunch is out, but we can use Perry's office. It's right this way." With that Della arose out of her chair, her condition in plain view. Matt stepped back taking in the sight. He fought the temptation to reach over and touch her, anxious to feel her again. They entered Perry's office and Della closed the door. She led him over to the table where she proceeded to sit. Matt preferred to stand.

"When's the blessed event?"

Della did not want to be precise. "Just a few more months" she replied as Matt started pacing. Della knew that this was not a good sign and wished he would say what he needed to say and leave, knowing that Perry should be returning shortly.

"I went back and looked for you that day and guess what?"

"What?"

"You were gone--vanished. The desk clerk told me that a man returned your key and said that you wouldn't be back."

"Yeah that's right. I went back to town."

"I see. And then you left the islands?"

"Well yeah....eventually."

"I tried looking for you. It's like Della Lane never existed."

Della dreaded this. Her worst nightmare come true, and with Perry due to come back anytime, she started to feel extremely uncomfortable. "Matt is there something I can help you with. My schedule..."

"Help ME with? Yeah there's a lot you can help me with....like what happened. We share a night of love--I think you enjoyed it--we have a little spat and then 'poof' you're gone without a trace. And here you sit, seven months later, extremely pregnant. Tell me Della, are you carrying my child?"

"Excuse me?"

"My child Della. Is that my child? The math works out. And just when was the happy marriage? It must've been a quickie."

"Matt don't say that."

"Don't say what Della--the truth?" Della could see his face getting red. She heard a noise--a loud voice in the outer office--PERRY! The door opened and Perry entered. Gertie had apparently apprised him of the situation. He looked around the room, then closed the door. Matt stood erect, understanding now who his enemy was. Perry approached Matt and looked him in the eye.

"We meet again Mr. Dillion. I don't believe you have an appointment."

"Save your speech Mason. I'm here because of Della....and Della only. I believe the two of us were having a private conversation."

"What concerns Della concerns me. You have something to say--say it now--then get out."

"Oh I'll go--but not before you hear me out." Matt's face turned red again as he pointed his finger at Della. "I want to know if that's my child. According to what I've read, her pregnancy dates back to our little Hawaii visit. So don't think that I'm going to go away. I want answers." Now he was pointing his finger at Perry. "And don't think you can hide her from me this time either." Matt lowered his voice. "I don't want to go public but I will." He threw a business card down on Perry's desk. "This is where I can be reached. I'll be in touch." He walked over to Della. "I'm sorry Della. I didn't want it to be like this, but I think you understand." Della nodded. Perry neared Della, leary if Matt was going to try and touch Della, but he turned and headed to the door, looking at Perry with fire in his eyes. He exited the office leaving Perry and Della alone with their thoughts.

"That son of a......c'mon Della let's go" was all Perry could say. He knew that Della was extremely upset and that they needed to talk, uninterrupted. He buzzed Gertie and told her that they would be out for the rest of the day and to reschedule his appointments. He went into Della's office and grabbed her personal things. The two then headed out the back door and down to the garage. Della was in a total daze, but Perry figured it wouldn't be too much longer before she broke down. He regretted not being more foreceful with Matt, but knew that would not have accomplished anything besides upseting Della more. She stared silently out the window the entire way home and never spoke a word.

They entered the house and Della headed to the living room, defeated. She went to the balcony doors, opened them and stepped outside. They had a stunning view of the ocean and the smell of the sea was overwhelming. Perry followed her, not wanting her to be alone with the worry that she had kept bottled up inside her since their confrontation with Matt. He walked over and stood next to her, his hand rubbing her back while he placed his other hand on her enlarged belly. The two stood in silence, watching the ocean. Della finally spoke but did not look at Perry.

"You know Perry, several times in our lives we've stood and looked out over this ocean and talked about having a house right next to it so that we could watch it without limits. Any now we do." She stood silent again for a moment. "You have given me everything I have every asked for--and more. I try and give you something--a son--and I can't even do that right." She turned to look at Perry, searching his eyes. "My worst fear has come true, but somehow, it's OK. I should be screaming right now, but I can't. Maybe because it's the right thing--what we talked about--my conscious and all. Perry I don't want to fight him."

Perry stepped behind Della and put his arms around her. "Are you sure Della. We could get the best.."

"No Perry. Let's talk to him. Put yourself in his shoes. Wouldn't you want the same?"

Perry looked out over the ocean, Della's head resting against his. "Della this decision will affect us for the rest of our lives and I think we need to talk about this before we just give in. We could tie him up in court for years and..."

"Perry NO. My god--listen to yourself." Della turned to face him, agitated. "Don't you see, tying him up in court only prolongs the outcome. It's not like he's making it up--I should know.....I was there" her voice trailed off....."besides he has just as much chance as you do...and...and I want to know." Her eyes looked downward. "I'm tired of worrying 'if word gets out.' I'm tired of not knowing. I'm just.." her eyes looked towards the sky. "I'm just tired Perry." She was now looking at Perry. "These last months are supposed to be full of excitement and joy. I want to feel that Perry. I don't want to always be looking over my shoulder, wondering if he is going to show up. Matt doesn't want to take over your responsibilities, he just wants to be a part of his life....like you would. We could make arrangements that would be agreeable to all parties so..."

"Whoa--hold on Della. You sound like you have this all worked out."

"Perry, I want no conflict. Let's meet with him so at least it stays out of the public domain. We can have the baby tested after it's born--and then figure out where to go from there. When everything is said and done, this could all be inconsequential anyway." Della looked back out over the ocean. "Mistakes have been made and I don't want this child to suffer the consequences." She turned to look at Perry. "Promise?"

"Is this what your 'conscious' told you?"

Della looked back to the ocean. "It's the right thing to do Perry. I hope you can agree with me."

Perry pulled away from her and started pacing back and forth on the deck, one hand in his pants pocket and the other one rubbing across his mouth. "I'll talk to him Della to get an idea of what he has in mind. I'm not saying that I am going to offer him carte blanche, but I will work with him for the sake of our child." Perry went to the railing and joined Della. "That conscious of your's is pretty powerful" he teased "I'd hate to cross-exam it." He pulled Della into his arms.

"This doesn't upset you too much does it Perry?" Della asked quietly.

"Della I've told you that I would support you in any way possible. Whether or not I'm upset is immaterial. Things will work out, I promise. I'll give him a call tomorrow and set up a meeting. One thing Della--I don't want you at the meeting. Some things are just better unheard, but I promise to be civil to him. And I won't agree on anything until I've had a chance to talk to you."

"No fists?" Della teased.

"No fists" Perry laughed as he bent over and gave Della a long, lustful kiss.

The following morning brought them back to their office for another busy day. Perry had placed Matt's business card in his top desk drawer and pulled it out several times during the day to read it. US Government Special Agent in Charge. Impressive. That would make it hard to discredit him in court, besides that is not what Della wanted. No he would need a different approach that would be agreeable to Della. Just what that was he didn't know yet, so time after time he put the card back in the drawer. Finally after much thought he picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. The phone was answered by a receptionist who promptly forwarded it to Matt's extension.

"Dillon here" came a gruff voice over the phone.

"Dillon this is Mason. I want to set up a meeting, preferrable my office, where we could discuss our......'difficulties'. What would be acceptable to you?"

"It'll have to be tonight. After tomorrow I'm gone for two weeks."

"Fine then, say eight o'clock".

"I'll be there...and Mason--I don't want this to stress Della any more that it has to, so let's keep our conversations civil. I think she has enough on her plate to deal with, especially her health."

"I'll worry about her health, besides she won't be present. My guess is that what we have to say doesn't need to be heard by her."

"No dice Mason. I want Della there. She needs to hear what we discuss."

"Then there will be no meeting Dillon. Anything you need to say to Della comes through me--and me only, as her husband and attorney."

"Then I'm afraid we're at an impasse Mason. I'll contact you when I get back and perhaps cooler heads will prevail. Just let me remind you--no talks without Della present. If we are going to come to an understanding, it just has to be. Goodbye Mason." Matt hung up, frustrated that the situation was going to get out of hand. He still loved Della deeply and missed her companionship. Since that day he found her gone, he used his skills and contacts to try and locate her to no avail. He went back home to Kansas and settled into his new retired life, finding out quickly that he was not suited for that lifestyle. When the State Department called him specifically to head up a special project, he jumped at the chance. The job took him to LA where he spent the first two days familiarizing himself with the facilities and surroundings that would be his home for the next six months. His third morning brought him to the hotel coffeeshop for breakfast. He had bought a local paper to read as he ate in search of local events that could entertain him during his stay. As he thumbed through the entertainment section a picture caught his eye--Della--a very pregnant Della--arm in arm with her husband Perry Mason. Over and over he read the caption and studied the picture, dumbfounded by his luck. He quickly finished his meal and headed back to his room where he called a local contact wanting all information on the couple. Matt walked over to the window and looked out over the cityscape. He remembered back to the night in Hawaii when he took Della out on the town, the night they made love.....

"How did you like the food" Matt asked as they swayed on the dance floor.

"I never imagined traditional Hawaiian food had such delicious delicacies. Matt I want to thank you for a magical evening. I've really had a good time."

"I have too, especially the company." Matt looked down at Della, his hand brushing against her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight Della."

"And you look quite handsome yourself." The two surrounded each other like they were the only ones on the dance floor, each searching their thoughts for what the night might bring. Della found that Matt was easy to be with and felt very comfortable with him, which made her think less of Perry.

Matt had found the woman of his dreams. His career had so overpowered his adult life that he never took the time to find the love and companionship he now found with Della. The thought that she had been thrown aside by another man astounded him. He wanted to make his move tonight to show Della just how good life could be with him, even the possiblity of marriage.

"A penny for your thoughts" Matt asked as they slowly danced the last dance of the night.

"It would take a dollar's worth" Della replied. "I'm sorry to see the evening end."

"It doesn't have to end Della, in fact it just started." The band left the floor as the couples headed for the exits. Della slid close by in the car as they headed back to Della's. Matt put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Dean Martin came on over the radio and Matt hummed along. They reached Della's cabin and Matt got out and opened Della's car door. He pulled her in his arms and gave her a long, deep soulful kiss......

He had hoped that she was his answer to happiness in his retirement years. However 'retirement' was up in the air now. After all he could be a father and would be totally committed in his child's life. 'Maybe that Mason fellow will take a powder' he wishfully thought 'but only time will tell.' He gathered his belongings and headed out the door. His job would take him away for two weeks, back to Kansas, where he had some loose ends to tie up, along with his annual physical. He considered his future in the LA area, and decided that if his child lived here so would he.

Perry hung up the phone, disappointed with the lack of progress made. He knew Della would be upset with the delay, but Perry was determined not to have her present. He didn't want Matt's physical appearance in the room to sway any decision that was made. He wanted her as far away from him as possible, hoping to rid her of his memories. He rose from his desk and went into Della's office. "Are you ready for lunch" he asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Give me five minutes to finish this letter." She noticed a strange tone in his voice. "Perry is something bothering you?" Now she rose from her desk and followed him into his office, then closed the door.

"I thought you had a letter to finish" Perry stated matter-of-factly.

"I did until you came in. Did something come up that I need to know about? Something you don't want to bring up?"

Perry started pacing the room. "I called Matt and he agreed to a meeting tonight....."

"And?" Della asked warily.

"And he won't talk unless you're there. I told him it would never happen but he wouldn't relent. Said he would be away for a couple of weeks and would call when he gets back."

"Well then I'll just have to be at the meeting."

"No Della, I won't have it."

"Perry it sounds like we don't have a choice. As long as the process begins, I don't care if King Kong is in the room. I want it over with. When he gets back schedule a meeting--understood?"

"Della......."

"Understood Perry?" Della ordered, her voice rising.

"It's against my advice, but I understand." Perry had no choice but to give in. He could handle Matt, but not Della too. He swore that he would support her and her decisions irregardless of his feelings. He thought about having Paul investigate Matt, but that would open up more questions that Perry would want to answer. Perry walked over to Della sensing she was still upset. He took her hands in his "Della how about we take the afternoon off. We still have a few things to get for the baby, besides I want to get you away from this office." His fingers ran up her chin to her ear then back down "we could do 'something interesting' that we haven't done in a long time--if your interested" Perry smirked.

Curiousity got the best of Della as she smiled back "and what praytell might that be Mr. Mason. I thought we have been doing 'something intesting' all along....in fact just last night if I remember correctly" Della replied coyly.

"Well I would certainly call that interesting, but that's not what I had in mind."

"Then just what did you have in mind?"

Perry pulled Della into his arms, however her girth was becoming an obstacle. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Mmm hmm I do. We went to the amusement park. I came close to getting sick on the ferris wheel and you won me a cute teddy bear. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Just a trip back to the amusement park--minus the ferris wheel. We were so carefree that day, I'd like to feel that way again--kind of relive it--just for a day."

"When can we leave?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two weeks that Matt was away went fast--too fast for Perry. He tried to put on a happy facade for Della, all the while dreading what was coming up. The thought of Matt being in the same room with Della boiled his blood but he knew he had no choice, and he needed to get used to the idea just in case. Della busied herself, trying not to jump each time the phone rang. Perry had slowed down with his caseload in anticipation of the new arrival. His plan was to try and work half days after the birth, gradually picking up the pace as the baby got older. Della planned on being out for at the first couple of months, slowly returning as Aunt Mae got more comfortable with her new charge.

The two had just returned from lunch and Gertie gave Perry a message that Paul needed to see him over at his office regarding their current client. Della was preparing to type up their newest contract when her phone rang. "Perry Mason Law Office, Della speaking."

"Della it's good to hear your voice. It's Matt." There was a silence across the line.

"Matt I was wondering when we were going to hear from you. It's been almost three weeks."

"I know Della. I got held up on a few personal issues back home. Tell me Della, how are you." He had a softness in his voice that Della recognized from the past.

"Well other than feeling like a beached whale who can't see her feet, I'm fine." There was another long pause. "Are you still there?" Della asked.

"Yes I'm still here." Della kept quiet, knowing that Matt had something to say, not wanting to rush him.

"Della I need to meet with you--alone. I have something I need to tell you--and you only, privately. Do you think you can swing it?"

"Matt you know how upset Perry gets when you come around. He would never agree...."

"Does he own you Della? Perry this and Perry that. Well to hell with Perry. I'm talking to you. What happened to the carefree woman that I....that I....that I fell in love with."

"Matt he's my husband and I don't think I should go sneaking around his back. You seem to forget that I attract attention and anywhere I go with you will surely get into print. This isn't like the islands."

"I know Della. I wish it was." Della sensed a sadness in his voice, understanding where it came from.

"Matt let me talk to Perry. I'll tell him what you want. Besides I'd rather it be out in the open anyway. I have nothing to hide from him. You must understand." Again there was a long silence. "Matt call me back in two hours. I'll have an answer for you."

"Della I don't want to meet at the office. It's unfriendly territory. I want somewhere private and unrushed, but remember--just us two. If he's along I walk."

"I understand. Two hours. Goodbye." Della hung up the phone, unsure of what her gameplan should be. She heard Perry enter his office through the back door, calling out to her as he sat as his desk.

"Della I'm back" he yelled. Della took a deep breath, then entered his office and closed the door.

"Did Paul get the goods you wanted?" she asked hesitently.

"And more. This new information will come as quite a surprise to our Mr. Burger" he smiled. He noticed Della walk over to the glass door and look out, knowing that that was a sign of worry. He rose from her desk and approached her. "Something wrong dear?"

Della turned to face him. "Matt called."

"He called you?"

"Yes. He wants to meet with me--alone."

"The hell he will. He agreed it would be the three of us. I'm not going to..."

"Perry....I told him I would and that you would know about it. I told him I'm not about to hide this from you. He said he needs to speak to me in private, but not in this office."

"No Della. He can't just call and demand and we fall in line. He can come here and we can all have a civil discussion. I won't have you meeting him alone."

"Perry you act like he's going to hurt me or something. He just wants to talk--that's all. We could find a quiet place, somewhere where you could still be close by, but far enough that he won't be alarmed. There was something in his voice Perry, like he was defeated or something. It wasn't like when he was here before. He's going to call me back in two hours. I suggest we come up with a time and place and get it over with. This is just dragging on and with the baby due soon...Perry please."

Perry rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. He knew Della was right and wanted this over as much as she did. He let out a deep sigh. "OK Della, but I'm close by. It has to be somewhere where it isn't too private--more out in the open. How about a park--Griffith Park."

"I like that idea Perry. I'll tell him tomorrow at two. Your calendar is free then."

"OK Della, but I still don't like it. I want that to be on the record."

Della walked over and told hold of Perry's hands. "Perry I'm not a judge or jury and this isn't a court. I understand your concerns but I really feel it's going to work out. Trust me?"

"Della you are my life--my soul keeper. In another month we get to meet our new family member so I want this as much behind us as you do. Let me know when he calls and what he says. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." The two stood together for a few moments held in as tight embrace,as comfortably as they could.

"I will Perry." After a quick kiss she went back to her office and waited for Matt's call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Perry and Della tossed and turned all night. Perry wanted Della to have zero contact with Matt, but it wasn't meant to be. Della was apprehensive about seeing Matt, uncomfortable with their history and worried that he would want to duplicate the feelings they shared back on the islands. After a silent breakfast and drive to the office, Della spent her morning doing busy work to get her eyes off of the clock. Perry would pace, then sit as his desk trying to immerse himself into his law books. At noon they went down to Clay's Grille for lunch, making small talk as they ate. Perry wanted desparately to call the meeting off but knew Della would never go for it. He would watch from a distance though and Matt would never know he was there.

At one thirty they headed down to the garage. Della would drive her own car and Perry would follow not long after. Della's jumbled thoughts ran through her mind and her edginess was apparent. She arrived at Griffith Park, then walked slowly towards the agreed upon location. She was glancing nervously around when a familiar sight came into view. There was Matt, waiting patiently. She figured that he was there early watching for any signs of Perry. He waved to Della and walked towards her, apparently satisfied she was alone.

"Hello Della. Glad you could make it." He smiled at Della then took her arm. "Let's find somewhere for you to sit." He led her to a nearby bench, amazed that she walked with such elegance in spite of her growing condition. She looked like she had nearly doubled in size since their last meeting. Matt held her arm as she gracefully lowered herself onto the bench. "Are you comfortable?" he asked as she struggled to get into an accommodating position.

"There that's better" Della smiled back "and 'comfortable' is a feeling that has escaped me lately" Della laughed.

"I can understand why" Matt laughed back, taking Della's hand into his own. "You look beautiful Della. I must say that motherhood agrees with you."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think the first couple of months I lived in the bathroom and it wasn't pretty!" They laughed easily, each comfortable with their presence. Della studied Matt's face. There was a sadness in his eyes. Della tried to put him at ease "so Matt, how's the new job coming along?"

"It's good Della. You know I went back to Kansas and nearly went crazy sitting around trying to figure out what to do with my 'retirement.' You weren't there and I.....well.....I looked for you to no avail. When my old boss called me and asked if I wanted to 'unretire' and head up a special project, I jumped at it. I figured if I could stay busy again that I wouldn't sit and think all day......about you."

"Matt I'm so sorry. I figured you would go back home and meet someone, you know, for companionship. That's why I made a clean break of it. I didn't want any long goodbyes."

"Any 'goodbye' would have been welcome Della. You just vanished.....and I still love you" Matt's voice trailed off to almost a whisper.

"No Matt. Please...don't love me. Listen--I've gone on with my life.....and I want you to do the same. I was running from Perry" she looked down sadly "and it was all a big misunderstanding--on my part. I never would have been on that ship if I hadn't been so--so--so idiotic. My intent was never to hurt you. So let's just say we had a fun memory, OK?, because that is all it will ever be Matt, a memory. My future is with Perry...and this child. And that is why we are here today. You stated on the phone that you needed to tell me something privately and you obviously have questions about the baby. What is it Matt?" she asked softly.

Matt's eyes went from Della to the horizon. "One of the reasons I went back to Kansas was to have a mandatory employment physical. When I told the doctor about my possible upcoming fatherhood he rechecked my history. He had remembered, correctly, that I had chicken pox about 10 years ago, and he also reminded me that it could have consequences." Matt stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. Della heart pounded. She knew what some of the consequences could be. "Della I'm not the father....and never will be." Matt stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I had great hopes that your child was mine, sort of a way to keep in touch with you.....for the rest of my life. I don't know what happened between you and Perry, but I am grateful that it happened. Those days we spent together were the best of my life...." He sat back down next to Della and took hold of her closest hand. "Della.....I wish you nothing but happiness, love and all the children you ever wish for. I also want you to know that I will not bother you again and I am truly sorry that I have caused you--and Perry--such strife. It was never my intention. I just wanted a piece of what I thought was mine...and I was wrong. So please forgive me."

Della's eyes filled with tears. She understood his private pain, relating it to her past, and how hard it must have been to say those words. Her heart kept pounding. His words meant Perry was the father. She wanted to hold Matt and console him, tell him that it would be alright, but she knew better. As she stood up, Matt did too. "Matt I'm sorry. I truly am. I do want you know that I enjoyed your friendship and companionship. You helped me through a period in my life when things weren't going so great for me and for that I am very grateful. Who knows, perhaps things could have ended differently for us if Perry...... hadn't found me and set me straight......but he did and my life is with him--and always has been. I wish you luck in your new position and am confident that someday you will find that certain someone to share your life with. You would be quite a catch." Della searched his eyes for understanding.

"I hope so too" Matt replied. "Can I walk you to your car?" he offered, along with his arm.

"Yes thank you" Della replied. She put her arm in his and they walked slowly back to her car. He opened her car door and they both stood watching each other.

"Your due when" he asked.

"About four more weeks. I'm sure it will make the pages."

"I'll watch for it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his card. "Just in case" Matt smiled, hoping Della read between the lines.

Della took the card and read it. She opened her purse and deposited it. "Just in case" she smiled back. She pried herself back into her car and Matt closed the door. He leaned in the window.

"Goodbye Della." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Matt." Della started the car and drove off. Matt stood in the parking lot and watched until she disappeared from sight. He found his car and sat in it for a few moments, wishing events had turned out different, silently cursing Perry.

Della drove home, tears streaming down her face, and Matt's words ringing through her head. Perry, the man she loved, was the father. The months of not knowing and the turmoil that she put Perry through had finally come to an end. She felt for the first time that her pregnancy was a truly joyous event and that she was free of the dark cloud that engulfed her. Her thoughts brought her back to Matt and how hard it must have been for him to relay his story. He could have easily not said a word, but it would have only prolonged his diagnosis, knowing the child would be tested. She pulled in the garage with Perry right behind her. She put her head down on the steering wheel and sobbed. Perry, alarmed at Della's actions, jumped out of his car and approached Della's, opening the door with force.

"Della what happened" he asked as he helped her out of the car. He looked shocked that she was smiling through her tears. "Della tell me."

"Perry....he....he..he found out he can't father children--he's been sterile for a few years now. He just found out on his last trip home" Della stated breathlessly.

Perry eyes grew wide. "Della are you saying..."

"Yes Perry....it's over. He's no longer a factor. The baby--he your's Perry. The baby is yours." Perry took her in his arms and the two of them swayed together in unison, rid of the nightmare that had plagued them for the last eight months. Tears of happiness fell from both of them.

"You mean it Della? Is he sure?" Perry asked anxiously.

"Yes. He had a physical and his doctor confirmed it. Perry that's why he didn't want you at this last meeting. He didn't want to admit to his sterility with another man present. Probably an ego thing I imagine." The two of them headed into the house as they talked.

He apologized for putting us through this ordeal and wished us the best."

"Is that all?"

"No." Della stopped Perry and faced him, putting her hands flat against his chest. "He told me he misses me and still loves me. He's glad we met and is sorry that the child is not his. He also gave me his business card 'just in case'. He gave me a peck on the cheek and I left." Della smiled, then pulled Perry in for a long kiss. "It's over Perry. I tell myself over and over--my dream come true. Our child Perry--our child. Think of it. No more wondering, no more worry. It's like the weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders."

"I agree Della, and you were correct on how to handle the situation. It seems your 'conscious' is a pretty powerful thing. It was the 'right' thing to do after all." His fingers stroked her cheek and he wiped away the tears that were still falling. "I hope those are tears of happiness Mrs Mason."

"That they are Mr Mason." She started playing with his tie. "You know, I think we need to celebrate."

"You do? Any suggestions?"

"A few--but one imparticular. You'll have to follow me so I can show you." She pulled on his tie which was still around his neck and led him to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander Street Mason was born five weeks later on a crisp fall morning. Della had began to labor very late the previous evening but did not want to wake Perry as she wanted him to be well rested for the upcoming arrival. However the early morning brought them to the hospital where Della delivered a robust healthy son with a full head of dark hair. The two of them spent hours admiring his features and planning his future. Well wishers were plentiful and visiting hours brought many. Flowers overwhelmed her room, so Della generously donated the arrangements throughout the hospital. Perry had closed the office for the first month after Alexander was born.

After opening the practice back up on a part-time basis, judgement came from the Appeals Court not to overturn the class-action suit that he and Sam had won. This had brought in a seven figure income each for the two men. Sam had closed his office permanently to devote time to his family. Perry still kept his open, part-time, mainly taking pro bono work or traveling the lecture circuit. He and Della welcomed a second child--a daughter--two years later, Gracie Mae, who completed the family. They traveled frequently as a family, never bypassing fun educational opportunities for both Alex and Gracie.

Paul moved his practice to Palm Springs, where he eventually married and had a son. Matt finished his special project with the government and decided to stay in the Los Angeles area where he opened a thriving personal security firm, who Perry actually employed to safeguard his family when he traveled. The two men had come to an understanding when it came to the safety of Della and her children. Matt continually dispatched his best operatives for the job. Besides, who better to watch over your loved ones than one who loves them.


End file.
